Flight of a Hybrid
by greencateyes99
Summary: Ichigo and his brother thought that they were normal humans, but with strange dreams and physical changes as well as weird people popping up they are starting to wonder. mild language. its M just to be safe. Yaoi Aizen x Ichigo and Gin x Shiro. possible M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

New story hope you enjoy it. This I plan on being a short story. Note how I said plan.

 **Warnings:** **violence a little bit of this and that. This is an AU. Good Aizen. Maybe character death in later chapters. I don't know if I'll put any romance in this. I have to think about it. If I do it will be Yaoi.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Bleach.**

* * *

He knew he was dreaming, there was no other way to think it. His skin was shiny like close to being iridescent shiny, and he was flying. Last time he check he couldn't fly, but here he was up in the clouds. When he looked behind him he saw sliver wings and he can't say that he was shock, considering it was a dream, he had a feline like tail. As the dream went on saw people he knew like his family and people he didn't know. He saw armor cats, two legged foxes, man bats, very big reptiles, and one man he could hardly ever see. This man was always blurred and Ichigo could never hear any words from the man's mouth. He would almost make out words from lip reading but like always he is woken up. But he thinks this time would be different as he starts to make out the last word.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep_

"ICHIGO, SHRIO TIME TO GET UP MY LOVELY SONS!"

The shout combine with their blaring alarm clock was the only warning that the twins, Ichigo and Shrio Kurosaki, had before both teens shot up out of bed before sending the offending item hurdling towards their annoying father.

With their father now lying on the floor clutching his face, the two fifth-teen year olds take time to wake up. Shiro had his arms draped over Ichigo putting his weight on the younger twin forcing him to grunt from the added weight.

"Moring Ichi." Said the oldest twin Shrio, giving his brother a morning kiss on the cheek. He was a bit taller than his brother with mid length orange hair that still spiked at the top. Brown eyes close to amber.

"Moring Shi." Ichigo, the youngest, answered back nuzzling his brother. In order to help others tell the two apart Ichigo kept his orange hair short causing it to be even spikier then his brothers. He just came up to Shrio's chin in height a fact he didn't like. His eyes were more brown then his brothers.

Both were content to stay in the bed that they shared, they refuse to part from each other no longer than necessary, and they were always with each other and had never once stayed in separate rooms. Wanting to stay in bed Ichigo push Shiro off and got dress before one of their little sisters came into their room.

"Ichigo, Shrio I made your favorites. If you don't hurry you won't have time to eat them." Yuzu Kurosaki said from the door, ignoring her father still on the ground. She was the youngest of the family and after their mother died had taking on role in keeping the house clean and family fed. She was also part of a set of twins. She had light brown hair with matching eyes. She very kind and gentle.

Her sister, Karin, was more of a tomboy with dark hair and eyes. She loved to play sports and was more abrasive then her sister. If you didn't know them you wouldn't have known that they were twins. Ichigo and Shrio were every overprotective of them, but the girls didn't mind too much. They knew that it was the way the boys showed that they cared.

"YES MY LOVELY SONS EAT ALL YOUR FOOD AND GORW BIG AND TALL JUST LIKE YOUR OL-

Cut off before he could finish, Isshin Kurosaki is sent into the wall by Shrio while Ichigo sends a beaming smile towards Yuzu.

"We will be down in a minute." He says ignoring the exchange between his father and brother.

"Ok don't take too long." Yuzu says back as she starts for the stairs.

Waiting till his sister was out of ear shot, Ichigo turns to the commotion behind him. Stomping over and grabbing his dad by the scruff of his neck he tosses him out of the room.

"Shut up old man and leave us alone for now." Ichigo shouts closing the door on his father's cries.

"He never learns." Shrio sighs dramatically

"Like your one to talk." Ichigo mutters back

"What was that little brother? I didn't hear ya." Shiro smiles evilly at his brother before pushing Ichigo back on the bed, going nose to nose with him. "I could help ya say it louder. Is that what ya need Ichigo?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Get off me Shrio." Using all of his strength to get his brother off of him Ichigo gets enough space to roll out and fall to the floor.

"Thought so." Shrio grins triumphantly from the top of the bed.

"Whatever, we need to get ready for school. I don't want to have to hear that banshee yell at us again for being late."

"Ha yeah right, you just don't want to be near that girl, um what's her face. Ya know the one with the big breast and orange hair?" Shrio emphasizes by holding his hands to his chest and bouncing them.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah her."

"It's not that. It's just that everyone expects me to fall in love with her and I don't feel that way about her. But I don't want it to be awkward either."

"Hate to break it to ya but it's already that. Just tell her you just see her as a friend and leave it at that. If everyone doesn't like it then they wasn't good friends to begin with. I for one don't care since I already know that you like to bottom."

Ichigo stares in shock at his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you sounded smart there for a second that I wasn't sure that you were my brother."

"Shut up bastard." Shrio growls out

Ichigo laughs he knows that there isn't much bite to that growl he only grabs his shirt and pants and heads to the bathroom. He can smell Yuzu's cooking already and his mouth waters. His mood brightens at the sound of Karin and his father going on one of their tirades and he silently chuckles at the mental image of his little sister beating his father. His mood then turns when his mind drifts to his dream. It disturbs him that he only sees his brother and Yuzu, he has yet to see Karin or his father. He hopes that it's not some kind of sign.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

He is brought out of his thoughts by his other sister wanting entrance to the bathroom.

"Ichigo get out I need the bathroom. You take longer than me and Yuzu put together." Karin shouts from the other side of the door.

"Hang on I'll be out in a sec. just wait." He shouts back only hearing a huff that Karin had heard him. Shaking his head Ichigo turns the shower on for a quick rinse before opening the door only to be pushed out by his irritated sister.

Walking back to his room he is yank inside by Shrio who plants a chaste kiss and wraps his arms around the younger twin.

"Mmm you smell nice Ichi. I wish we had time for one of our morning sessions." Shiro says lustfully

"Shirooo, let go and you know that our sessions are only oral right." Ichigo whines

"Yeah so, I still waiting on ya so hurry up or I'll eat your share and then you have to go the rest of the day hungry." Shiro cackles as he rushes out of the room.

"Ha you wish." Ichigo yells after his brother.

Ichigo loves his brother, but he only goes so far when they want to do anything related to sex. So far he only lets Shrio do oral. Ichigo wants to wait until he meets the right person, he knows that that is a tall order and he might give in to Shrio before then. He has no plans on leaving his brother so the man who wants Ichigo has to want Shrio as well, there aren't many people out there who would do that to begin with. He hasn't even told any of his friends of his sexual persuasion yet, and like he told Shrio earlier many want him and Orihime to hook up but that's not going to happen and he can tell that sooner or later someone is going to get hurt.

Sighing Ichigo just wish that he could be more like his brother and just tell people how he really feels. If he does that he wouldn't be finding himself in these types of situations.

"Ichigo you coming or not?"

"Yeah King are you coming or do I have to drag you to school."

"That's not very nice Shrio." Yuzu chastises her brother

"But it's true that he is taking too long, so I have to do the brotherly duty of making sure that he gets to school on time."

"When have you ever cared about being on time for school?" Karin says sarcastically

"I don't but I want to avoid another parent teacher meeting. Goat face traumatized our last teacher. I happen to enjoy pissing off this one so I rather we didn't lose her. At least not right now."

"Idiot" Karin deadpans

Ichigo smiles at the shouting banter argument downstairs. He pulls his gray button shirt on then yells out the door.

"I can hear you and I'm coming down now. Shrio there had better be some of my food left or so help me you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Ichigo shouts with a smile.

"Ha like you could make me king." Shrio shouts back.

Ichigo reaching the last step avoids his father's round kick and ignores his wail of pain when he lands on some other piece of furniture that needs repairing and takes a seat at the table.

"Smells great Yuzu." His comment earning a beaming smile from his little sister. When its time for them to leave they yell out their goodbyes. The last thing Ichigo sees his father's worry face as he is talking on the phone.

' _Must be something wrong at the hospital or something_.'

oOooOooOo

Aizen Sosuke was horribly and terribly bored. He thought that he could make this long winded idiot speak faster but it seem that the old fool intended to draw out everything. The brunette wonders if he could get one of his subordinates to cause some sort of ruckus that he can use to leave. Just when he believes that he needs to strangle the man up front Gin hands him his phone. Giving his the silver hair man a raised eyebrow and only receiving one of Gin's famous grins Aizen puts the phone near his ear.

"Yes" he speaks into the phone

"Aizen, I need to speak with you." Came a voice from the past sounding worried.

"In two minutes." He says. Standing up from his seat and walking out ignoring the calls form the others in the room, Aizen nods to Kaname Tousen to take over till he returns. "Isshin it's been a long time since I last saw you and for you to call me tells me that you're desperate. What can I do for you?"

Hearing the represses growl Aizen waits with a smile. He can't say that he truly hates the man on the other end but he can't stand to be in his presence.

" _They_ are stalking my kids. And one of my boys is showing signs. I need some help and I can't get in contact with Urahara or I would've called him instead."

"I see, and you think that I would help you. Granted that one of your children will need some help with their changes I still don't see why you need me."

"Damn it Aizen, I don't care what happens to me. I would fight and die for my kids. But I can't help them with this part of their heritage and if _they_ are getting involved you know that it won't be long till they come for your group."

"True, but be that as it may Isshin." His voice going low, "I really don't see why you can't wait for Urahara to help you."

"Aizen!"

"Good day Isshin." He says hitting the end call button. Aizen waits a few before waving his hand. "I need you to find and watch the children of Isshin Kurosaki. Do not interfere unless you deem it necessary, understand Ulquiorra?" he says to the shadow behind him

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Gin." He turns to his second. "Move our accommodations and add an extra room near me. I suspect that we will be having guest soon."

"Okay Taichou." Gin says merrily before walking away with a skip in his step.

Aizen stares after his second only wondering at his happy mood briefly before going back into the meeting room. He can't say that Isshin call did not have him worried, but he was a man that like to stay ten steps ahead of his enemies. If that means giving shelter to some brats then he'll do it, if only to find out what the Sereitiei wants with them.

oOooOooOo

"Ahhhhh why does school have to be soooo boring?"

"Why are you complaining? You have one of the highest scores in class Shrio." Ichigo shoots back at his twin.

"So? That doesn't mean nothing." He says stubbornly earning an eye roll from Ichigo.

"Whatever."

"Hmm are ya jealous King? It's not my fault that ya come in second place every time."

"So not…whatever leave me alone."

It was lunch time and both boys were on the roof of the school. They come here to avoid their friends or stalkers, whichever comes first. Right now though Ichigo was having problems with a persistent girl who had everyone wrap around her fingers. So the time on the roof with Shrio was a small blessing.

"Ya had that dream again didn't ya?" Shrio asked quietly, worry evident in his voice

"Yeah, but it's not big deal and its hasn't shown up again so-

"It doesn't matter if yer skin is back to normal. You should tell me when ya have these dreams. I don't like it when you don't let me help you."

Ichigo understood his brother point, that first time he had the dream that had orange shiny scale appear on his body Shrio had panic. When the scales disappear on their own Shrio made Ichigo promise that if it happen again he was to tell him immediately, since then though the scales haven't come back and Ichigo now thinks that it was just an illusion caused by lack of sleep.

"Plus" Shrio said, "Don't think that I haven't notice that ya ears have been looking different lately. Or the fact that you have been sitting funny."

Ichigo glared at his brother who only smirk with an eye roll. Though it was true that his ears have begun to feel tender and they seem to be getting more elongated and ending with a point. He hasn't told Shrio about the huge knot at the base of his spine the one thing he didn't need was his brother thinking the worse of it.

"I should have known that you would notice. But it's really no big deal. I have been more worried about the people following us lately." Ichigo says changing the subject away from him.

"Yeah, well here's something else you should know. Red and small fry have been talking to those weirdos."

"What!"

"Yep, seems that they might have been lying to us. We need to stay away from them."

"I don't know maybe they're just getting ask some question about us."

The statement itself is weak and the look Ichigo gets from Shrio shows that his brother knows it too.

"Fine, but how are we going to do that? They kind of keep themselves close which causes the others to get close. So tell me my brother of mine, what's your plan?"

"Heh, just watch and see ye of little faith."

The smile his brother gives sends chills up and down his spine, and Ichigo hopes that whatever Shrio is thinking doesn't caused them or their family too much financially. The bell rings for the next class and the brothers get up to leave. Both are unaware of the eyes watching them or that the owner of one pair heard their conversation.

Ulquiorra sends a text to his boss with this new information. Given that his targets are at least aware of being followed makes his job a bit more difficult. When his new orders come back he signals to Grimmjow and Stark.

"Aizen-sama wants us to bring the boys to him tonight. Stark is to take out the van following them while Grimmjow and I grab them. He had order the use of sedatives if they resist."

"What of their sisters?" a tall man asks.

"The Shark and Ram are taking care of them, our orders are the boys." The man says back, "Under no circumstance are you to fight them, Panther."

"Tch whatever." A blue hair male grumbles.

Ulquiorra gives the younger male a look before slowly turning back to the other.

"Make it look like an accident, and injure the two non-students. Aizen wants to send a message to them."

"If you say so." The one known as Stark yawns out. He walks off grabbing a large bag as he goes.

"Come Grimmjow let us find our targets."

Not waiting for Grimmjow to speak he walks off leaving the other to growl at his back. They wait just outside the school in a shadow corner. Their wait isn't long when the twins come racing out at full speed. Grimmjow is the first to snatch one. He yanks with enough force that the one he grabs is airborne before being held tight, a cloth pressed firmly over his face.

"Ichi!" the other cries, "Let go of my brother asshole."

Before the other makes it to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra is behind him hitting him from the back causing the teen to crumple to the ground in a heap.

"Well that went well."

"Yes, now get them to the car."

"Why do I have to lug them?" the younger complains

"Because I told you to." The older says back

Grumbling the whole time, Grimmjow tosses the boys in the back seat strapping them in then getting behind the wheel.

"Are we waiting on Coyote?"

"No he has already gone, we are to go to the new hotel for now and wait for Aizen-sama."

"Tch"

Without another word the car speeds off with its two captives neither of which know what is in store for them upon waking.

oOooOooOo

That night Aizen walks to his new hotel room only to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra beaten and bruise, well Grimmjow being more beaten and bruise, waiting for an explanation on why they were in such a state. Before his question leaves his mouth he hears shouting and banging from the door behind his subordinates.

"I take it that the boys disagreed with everything?" Gin asked

Grimmjow shot the fox a dirty look while Ulquiorra only stared.

"Those brats aren't as weak as they look." Grimmjow grumbled out

"Aww did the kitty get his tail pulled?"

"Shut up fox or I will make you shut up." Came an animalistic growl.

"Gin." Aizen cut in before a brawl broke out. "Ulquiorra take Grimmjow to get patched up then report back to me."

Nodding at the dismissal the two walk away leaving Aizen and Gin to face the riled twins. The silver hair man opening the door slowly as Aizen stood off to the side. When nothing happen thye enter the room to find both boys standing protectively in front of another set of twins.

'Their sisters I believe.' The brunette thought.

"Welcome Ichigo, Shrio, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki."

"What the hell did ya kidnap us for old man? Our dad can't pay ya." The taller of the oldest twins shouted

"Straight to the point I see and quite rude too." Gin said his grin in place and growing at the growls the twins make.

"Gin," Aizen said before turning to the children in front of him, "You are not going to be ransom."

This causing the boys to stiffen and push their sisters further back behind them.

"Your father asked us to watch out for you since it seem that you have caught some unwanted attention." Aizen finished

"How did you know that we were being stalked?" asked Ichigo.

"Again your father, now I'll will be clear. I don't like your father or anyone who is associated with him. But I dislike the ones going after you more, so this is something more beneficial to me as well as Isshin." Aizen said looking the boys in the eye.

When he had enter the room the power swirling around could be pointed to the two boys as well as a weaker pulse from one of the girls. He figure that it wouldn't be long till the boys would be undergoing the change. Aizen also could tell the Ichigo would be haven't it more difficult than his brother, getting the two to his Island seem like a better Idea then having them go thru it here.

"Tomorrow there are things that need to be discuss between everyone, then we will be leaving the mainland for a length of time. Tonight call your father, get something to eat, and sleep. Be prepared to leave early in the morning." Stopping the more vocal of the boys as he started to yell something, "You have no choice in this, it's either risk yourself and your family or come with us and be safe. Either way is fine by me." With that Aizen walks out leaving the little family confused and varying anger and scared reactions.

The ever grinning Gin is the last to leave handing Ichigo a burn phone. Sending a smirk to Shrio and saying that they can order whatever they wanted on room service he left the room.

"Goodnight sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite." Is the last thing he said before shutting the door.

"Creepy dude huh."

"No kidding, what do we do now oni-chan?" Karin asked pulling her sister over to one of the beds.

Ichigo with the phone in his hand started dialing their home number while Shiro tries to open the door, only to be shove back by a sleepy looking dude on the other side.

"Guess we play along till we can get away." He says.

"Yo goat face," Ichigo yells into the phone. "Mind telling us what the hell is going on?"

Shrio gets behind his brother listening on the seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Fine. But we refused to be used, if we have to we will leave and make it out on our own."

Shrio snatches the phone from his brother.

"Ya better be coming to get us soon." He says before tossing the phone to Karin and Yuzu.

Tuning out the girls own conversation Shrio holds onto Ichigos waist.

"Ya think we can trust them?" he ask

"I don't know." Ichigo answered.

When the girls were done Shrio takes up the room phone grinning at his siblings.

"Who wants room service?" he asks waving the phone in the air.

The next morning the twins were escorted down stairs to the hotels veranda for breakfast with the man from last night. Their sisters were having their meal in the room with the two women who watched them the day before. Waiting for their food the boys watched Aizen who was sipping on his morning tea. Well Ichigo stared with a scowl and Shrio scowled giving off a menacing vibe.

"Well now I believe we have something to discuss hmm?" Aizen asked with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Well what do ya think?

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings** **: Character death, and whatever else there is.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

"I believe that you wanted to know about why you were taken?" Aizen said with a smirk

The twins were already annoyed at the brunette, but they held back any retorts in favor of gaining information. Taking a seat across from the older man, Ichigo was the first to ask.

"Why were we being stalk?"

"What do you know about your heritage?" Aizen questioned

"Ah come on your answering a question with a question. What the fuck man give us a straight answer." Shiro shouted

"Shi be quiet we won't get anywhere if you start doing that." Ichigo calmly says, "We only know that are mother was the only member of her family to survive an accident and not much on our dad side."

Aizen mutters a silent curse towards Isshin before going back to the boys in front of him.

"I see I have to start back at the beginning." He sighs out, "Well to start off your mother wasn't entirely human, oh she started out human but when she joined in on a study with gene splicing, well things happen. There was shall we say over zealous scientist that wanted to test a theory but he wanted to test it on humans. Your mother was his unwilling subject. We didn't know what happen till your mother started showing signs such as her skin and eyes changing and her ears elongating etc. and it caused her some distress. We all thought she would die since it looked like her body was rejecting itself."

"Excuse me," Ichigo interrupted. "Whose we?"

"Ah I forgot to mention, there were a total of five people working on the project. There was of course your mother, your father, Kisuke Urahara, myself and the overzealous man Mayuri Kurotsuchi. That man has been dealt with by your father and I highly doubt that you have to worry about him." Aizen says offhandedly. "But back to you, because your mother had become ill from Mayuri's experiment she was under the care of Isshin Shiba, your father, and well the rest is history."

Taking a break from his history lesson Aizen motion for the boys to eat when their food arrived. Taking his own food he discreetly studies each boy. The eldest hasn't yet to show any outward signs that he was going through anything but ordinary teen stuff. Ichigo however, Aizen can make out slight changes. When the boys finished he takes one last sip of his cooling tea.

"Now since is seem that Masaki was recovering there were concerns that any offspring could inherit whatever genes were spliced and some groups wanted those offspring. Your mother was a very brave woman and your father would do anything for her. When Masaki confided in me that she was carrying, I decided to help her disappear. She feared that those groups would take you away from her the moment you were born. One of these groups is known as Soul Society. Another was Quincy."

"Was?" Shiro cut in

"They went underground and broke apart after the government found out about them and deem them too dangerous to allow to continue."

"Oh"

"Now where was I? Ah yes Masaki had convince Isshin to go with her and one night the car they were in exploded while in route to Kisuke's office. But the truth was that while their car went one way, they in another car went the other. For years everyone involved thought that they died but it was when you were nine that the truth came out." seeing Ichigo tense at the mention of what happen six years ago, Aizen quickly moves on. "Instead of getting in touch with me Isshin got ahold of Kisuke, I didn't know about any of this till after five months past and Kisuke had moved his labs closer to you. Of course I was specious, but was warned away by your father. I left and would have never have anything to do with those two, till now. I rather owe Masaki a favor so helping her children who she loved so much was not much of a problem." Pausing to order another cup to tea, "Now to you, I don't know if you have notice anything out of the ordinary but normal teen stuff but if any of the genes were pass on to you it would be starting to show."

Aizen watched as Shiro was sending his brother pointed looks. Ichigo mildly looked indifferent.

"Ichi show him. This could be bad for you and I don't want to lose you." Shi implored. The other twin giving an irritated huff.

"Fine" lifting up his shirt Ichigo showed the knots and bumps on his back that seem larger them before then proceeded to tell Aizen about the disappearing scales and his eyes and ears slowly changing.

"Hmm I would like you both to get check out by Szayel before we leave. That way we have a full heath history and may be able to lessen the pain when you change fully." Aizen stated seeing the twins had become even more agitated.

But before he could send them on their way he could see that Shrio needed to ask one more question.

"Why didn't our dad tell us anything? What does the old pervert shop owner have to do with anything?"

Wondering when that would be asked and having no real answers Aizen gave his own opinion on the matter.

"For Isshin I do not know but as for Kisuke, well his is a scientist and you two and properly your sisters are a walking talking experiment and I have no doubt that he use your fathers concern to study you, and as you grew he used your familiarity to get closer to you." Aizen spoke honestly but it didn't go unnoticed when the twins looked so downtrodden at the fact someone they knew didn't see them as human. "But I think that your father truly wanted what was best for you and he knew Kisuke better than me at the time." Aizen hated how the words left him mouth when talking about the two other men. The twins looking even more dejected slowly got up and with one leaning on the other quietly left the room. Aizen didn't know why the sight caused his chest to tighten but he ignored it in favor of reports now piling on the table.

oOooOooOo

Isshin woke in total darkness, he found himself strap to a chair his arms and legs tied by several coils of rope. He couldn't believe he had been so careless letting his guard down like that. When he had learn that his boys had caused an paint bomb to go off in their class then seemingly to disappear afterwards has Isshin going between proud to worry. It wasn't till the girl's school called to ask him about two unknown females saying that he had sent them to pick them up. When ask for their names Isshin knew what was going on.

' _At least the boys and girls are safe. Aizen can do a better job than I could._ ' He thought.

The sound of a door squeaking open and the bright lights coming on had Isshin blinking a couple times. Standing in front of him was a short dark hair woman, but this one he knew.

"What do I own the pleasure of the second squad captain Sui Feng to be visiting me?" Isshin said in fake cheerfulness.

The small woman only snorted and stalk over to the bound man grabbing his chin harshly turning it this way and that before sapping him.

"This man is the one I have to deal with? Please he is nothing special." She says with a sneer, "Where are your children? If you tell me you might be forgiven and be allowed to live."

Isshin just stared at the woman letting the silence build until Sui Feng punch the man several times.

"I'll not ask again, where are you children?"

Getting nothing she took her time hitting punching before going for her tools. Hours pass and the small captain was now getting tired. She drop the small knife she had been using and flop in the nearest chair. Isshin was a bloody mess his arms had no skin and his toes and fingers no longer had nails. He had one less eye and his nose was now broken. He was sure he was bleeding internally.

"Is that all? I thought that the second division was known for their torture techniques." Isshin sarcastically said.

"Why you"

"That's enough Sui Feng." A calm female voice said from the doorway.

Isshin looked with his remaining eye. His mouth drop at the woman now standing beside the other.

"You!" he shouts

The door closes slowly ending with a loud bang and Isshin only smiles as the knowledge that he will not be seeing his children again fill his mind.

"You won't get what you want." He states, "Do your worst."

oOooOooOo

Sitting on a cold table all day was not a favorite for one Ichigo Kurosaki, having a pink hair weirdo poking him and prodding him was another. His brother was currently restraining him from throttling the man and laughing the whole time.

"Well now aren't you feisty?" the pink doctor said with amusement. "I'll have your results done soon but I can tell you this Ichigo, your halfway done it seems that your changes will start soon so I suggest that you get comfortable."

"What da mean he should get comfortable?" Shiro ask

"I mean that with how his wings and tail coming in he needs to get used to being on his stomach, and he'll be in a lot of pain. Since they'll be slowly pushing thru several layers of skin and muscle I doubt he'll be conscious for all of it, but that'll be later in the year so for now I suggest getting use to sleeping that way. You on the other hand will have it easy." The last part point at Shiro.

The way he said it and the imagery going through the twins heads has them both paling. Shiro more than Ichigo, which did not go unnoticed by Szayel.

"Have you always been that pale?" he asks the oldest twin getting another needle ready.

He takes a step towards the twins which has them inching back. Before he gets too close they're out the door and halfway down the hall. Laughing at their reactions the pink hair doctor got back to recording and watching the results of his new patients.

The boys had found themselves in a room they had yet to see. Since they were in a hotel they never been to it shouldn't be surprising. It reminded them of a big fancy ballroom that was in one of Yuzu's magazines, the window were decorated with long velvet curtains with cherry wood furniture. Still shaken by the news the boys take a seat at one of the tables.

'You think that what that weirdo said was true?" Shiro ask in concern his voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Well, I don't know but the bumps have been getting a bit painful since we been here. I didn't want you to worry."

"Ichi!" Shiro scolded, "Don't hide things from me."

"There were other things to worry about and I figure I would be slowing everyone down if you was worry about nothing." Ichigo counter.

Shiro gave his brother a level look before huffing in irritation. He wouldn't admit it but Ichigo was properly right, but that doesn't matter now.

"But that doctor was right." Ichigo cut in, "You are paler, are you feeling alright?"

"What?"

"Your pale and getting paler." Ichigo said in concern, "Shiro?"

His twin walk pass him to stand in front of a full body mirror. What he saw had him scared. His skin and hair were losing their color already his hair was faded to a light orange as if it was wash out, but what had him scared was that his eyes they were different. His once brown pupils were fading to a dark gold and the whites of his eyes had started to gray.

"Shiro!?" Ichigo franticly call causing Shiro to jerk out of his daze. "I think we should get back to the room."

"Yeah good idea." Shiro quietly said letting his younger brother lead him away.

Standing behind one of the long curtains Aizen steps out and watch the twins walk away. He had heard their conversation as well as read the report from Szayel. He had been meaning to talk to the two again seeing now that the stress is causing them to go thru the change early, but there is plenty of time between now and the time they get to the island. Hopefully nothing will happen before then.

"Ah there you are taichou." Gin said from the doorway his grin in place. "Here is something that you need to see. It arrive at the other hotel two hours ago."

Handing a normal looking brown box with specious dark brown stains on the bottom. He had Gin place it on a nearby table. Taking his time lifting the lid the smell of old blood hits his nose. Staring back at him was Isshin dead face, he then places the lid back on and he walks away from the table.

"Destroy that and have a headstone made and place by Masaki's." Aizen said as he walked by Gin

"Oh"

"I will tell the children that their father is pass."

"Alright." Gin grins slips into a frown. He had nothing against Isshin and now that the Kurosaki children were now orphans because of old fools left the fox feeling a bit sadden and glad he was not the one who had to tell kids that their parent was dead.

Aizen made his way down the hall were the boys room was located, when knocking on the door he was met with a worry Yuzu halfway. She was carrying a bucket of ice and extra towels. Without having to ask Aizen can already guess why she had those items.

"Allow me to escort you to your brother's room." Aizen said politely earning a nod from the trouble girl.

Before arriving Aizen pulled Neliel to the side whispering instructions then sending her on her way. He wasn't surprise to find Szayel at the twin's door with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Getting a confused look from Yuzu, Aizen takes to girl aside and hands the ice and towels to Szayel.

"Right now your brothers are going to be going through a change that will caused them a lot of pain. The good doctor and my subordinates are here to keep them from hurting themselves. I need you and your sister to step back and if one of us tells you to leave you will do so no questions asked. Am I understood?" his tone firm and commanding but not harsh and Yuzu understood that so she nods and follows to the others into the darken room.

Pain moaning could be heard from the two lumps on the bed. Shiro had Ichigo in tight embrace trying to keep his fever body from getting too cold while Ichigo tried to stop Shiro's tremors as his own fever raged.

Ichigo was in so much pain it felt like his skin on his back was being pulled right off and his eyes stung when the lights became too bright. He was fine earlier then all of a sudden his body got chilled and then the pain hit his hard that he nearly collapsed. Shiro had to take most of his weight and carry him back to their shared room. By then Ichigo could see that his brother had lost all his color and now was completely white and his eyes and dark gold resting in a sea of black. Ichigo thought it suited his brother. When getting to the room their sisters were already there one look at the brothers had them shoving both in bed while Karin took care of them Yuzu was sent out for ice. Ichigo could feel his brother overheated body but being raised by a doctor knew the cold air was not going to help them, so they both shared their body heat hoping to ease the pain and the fevers.

Shiro knew something was wrong with them. He had ignored his own pain when Ichigo had collapse and started to whimper in pain. But now he couldn't hold his own destress. He and Ichigo had high pain tolerance but this was beyond them. It felt like his boys was rearranging itself and he could swear he hear his bones crunch and snap. He couldn't stop the whimper escaping his mouth nor stop the scream as pain explode where his tail bone was, as he thrush and jerked he didn't realize that his nails had turned into claws and were not making red lines on Ichigos back which caused him to whimper in pain as they gouge deeper and deeper. Ichigo through his pain daze state never let go of Shiro he held tighter as his brother thrush and jerk. When Ichigo was able to look he thought he saw his brother's tail bone pricing his skin but before he could say anything his world went black.

"There that should keep them calm for a while." Szayel said as if what was happening was an everyday occurrence. "I put them under for about a day but I must say this is happening a bit too fast, but they should be fine."

"Tch yeah right. Two screaming brats that are changing too quickly is just fine." Grimmjow snap back. Despite what others think the panther knew what the boys were going through having been in the same state before, but he didn't have anyone to help him through it and if Aizen hadn't had found him he most likely wouldn't be there now.

Grimmjow wasn't the only one to think so either, Aizen had pick up several strays that were very familiar with this type of thing and they knew that this was happening too quickly. Gin being one of them steps next to the sleeping boys, opening his eyes as he gazes down at the twitching bodies he notices two thin and nearly invisible needles. Changing his hand to a clawed form he carefully plucks them out of the boy's necks and places them on the nearby table.

"Look what I found." He sings out, "I think this is what is causing our little babies to grow up so fast."

His fake cheer earns him looks of mixed frustration and annoyance from those in the room. Before anyone can do anything, Szayel takes the little needles and examines them turning them this way than that.

"I'll go analyze these and fine out what and how it is effecting the boys." The doctor said, "Until I do keep these two quiet, I don't won't to have to sedate them more then I already have."

"You may not have time Szayel." Stark cut in from the door, "Lilinette found a few specious people impersonating hotel employees. We have detain them if you wish to talk to them Aizen."

"I see, well I trust that you will be through Ulquiorra. In the meantime prepared to leave. We will meet you at the freighter." Aizen calmly said watching the doctor leave as Neliel and Harribel gather the girls to leave in a separate car. Gin needed help separating the boys who didn't won't to let go of each other.

"They will be riding with me Gin, make sure to strap them in tight."

"Hai Taichou" Gin merrily sings back, his tails now out and swishing happily, "Ya got orangie kitty?"

"Yeah, stupid fox." Grimm mutters his long ears twitching. He is about to leave with Ichigo when he feels something touch his thigh. Looking down he sees a tail thinking it was his he tries to move it and to have wrap it around his waist, when it didn't move he stops grabbing it only to have the orangette twitch. "Hey I think that his tail just sprung."

"What?"

"Yeah look." He said as he turns just enough for all those present to see for themselves. "And if that wasn't enough, there is blood on his jeans." Grimmjow lifts Ichigo up to show what he meant.

Indeed Ichigo now had a orange tabby tail sticking over the hem of his jeans which were now cover in red strains.

"Well his brother ain't that far behind him." Gin pipes in showing off his charges stump of a tail which caused the teens pants to rip a bit at the hem. His back was also painted red.

Sighing Aizen waves for them to follow. As they make it to the elevator a shot rings out follow by Starks on pistol. The sound of a heavy thud lets them know that Stark hit his mark. Aizen then leads them to the employee's elevator that takes them to the parking garage. Grimmjow takes the wheel as Aizen and Gin that the back with the twins being put on the floor wrap up in blankets to keep them hidden and to protect them from the cold air. The boys now feeling close to each other wiggle towards one another before they unconsciously warp themselves in the same blanket with Ichigo wrapping his tail around Shiro. Gin snickers at the two and takes a photo with his cell before Stark slides in the front passenger side seat, his gun at the ready.

"They make such a cute pair don't they Taichou?" Gin grins at his boss.

Aizen just hums as Grimmjow floors it out of the garage and down an ally. He can see two black Sedans following them only to lose them as Grimmjow does what he does best. The only other person better than the panther was Neliel, but a person would have to buckle in tightly and hold on for dear life if they found themselves in the same car as her and she was the one driving.

Whimpers form the floor had Aizen glancing at the twins. It seem that their fevers had gotten worst and now both were panting as sweat drip down their foreheads. From the way Ichigo shirt shifts, Aizen can see that his skin has turned a dark reddish purple at his shoulder blades and the bumps had grown in the last few hours since he was shown.

 _'It won't be long till they erupt it's good that he is unconscious for it_.' Thought Aizen.

It's about thirty minutes later that Grimmjow has the town car pulled into a loading dock, letting his passengers out he drives away only to return a few minute later.

"Do I want to know what ya did to that car Kitty?" Gin whispers to Grimm

"Properly not." He says with a smile showing off his sharp canines.

Aizen just smiles a little before walking with Ichigo in his arms while Gin has his brother. Stark takes point while Grimm has the rear. He sees Harribel's car with a few dings and dents but otherwise whole and he knows that his other subordinates are already on board his transform freighter. But just in case there is a yacht on another dock. Which he has set to blow in about an hour, taking any who happen to be on it.

"Put the two near me Gin." He tells the fox as a gurney rolls up behind him.

As the two boys are wheeled away Aizen walks to his office near the bridge. Taking his seat as a cup of his favor tea is places in front of him as he feels the boat start to pull away from the dock. He knows that later tonight he will have to go back to the boys as they continue their transformation that should have been happening later in the year.

"Damn them for making something simple so complicated." He mutters to the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that it has taking me so long to get another chapter up. I am just having a hard time coming up with content. I am not abandoning it but this will most likely be one of my slower stories.

 **Warnings: light cursing, nothing really bad happening here so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

' _It hurts, why does everything hurt?'_

Blinking open sleep crusted eyes, Ichigo had to shut them again after being assaulted by bright florescence lights. Cursing at the brightness he tried to get up, but he felt a heavy weight on his back. Thinking that is was Shiro, Ichigo reached behind him intending to pull his brother off him. But his back protests the movement.

"Shiro, get off." His voice raspy sounding. Hoping that his brother will for once listens.

"I 'm in front of you." Shiro grouses back.

"What?" confused, Ichigo can see that yes Shiro is on the bed in front of his, ' _but if he is there then what is on me?'_ Again, he reaches around ignoring the discomfort and touches something that can be describe as soft leather.

"Shiro what's on me back?" Ichigo trying to keep the worry and pain out of his voice.

"Uh, hang on a sec." his brother says, Ichigo turns back to his brother and is shock by the others appearance. His brother, instead of a total copy of him, was a completely white version with a long thick tail. "Shiro, before looking at me take a look at yourself." Ichigo whispers.

"Huh?"

"I said take a look at yourself, it looks like someone bleached you."

"What are yo—OH HELL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME!" whipping around Shiro can see surprise from his twin. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"That is what I was asking you. And quit yelling idiot." Ichigo said louder but not close to shouting. "Help me sit up." He adds having trouble swinging his legs out from under him.

When his brother was closer Ichigo could also see that Shiro's own brown eyes were now gold in a sea of black. Thinking that it was a good look in him Ichigo was about to say something when he was yanked up and nearly thrown over his brothers shoulders. The action has his back screaming in pain and though he tries to hide it, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry." Shiro mutters. "But I can tell ya what yer feeling Ichi. There is a good size set of wings on yer back."

"Huh? Wings?"

"Did I stutter? Yes wings. Big silver leather dragon wings, the color really clashes with ya if ya ask me."

"Like I ask you for fashion advice." Ichigo laughs. "But I want to see, is there a mirror?"

"Um I think so, hold on a sec." Shiro leaves his view for a moment until he hears a crash that has him whipping his whole body around making him topple over and landing harshly on the floor.

"Ow"

"Why did ya fall Ichi? Was the bed uncomfortable?"

"Shut up jackass." Its then that Ichigo was able to take in the room more clearly. "This isn't the hotel room, where are we?"

"Don't know." More rustling then Ichigo is facing with his reflection. "Here's a mirror your majesty." Shiro mocks

Snatching the item out his Shiro's hand Ichigo tilts it up and true to his brothers words there was a pair of silver dragon wings on his back. The wingspan seem to be longer then his arms, but at the moment they were held tight to his body. "When did this happen?" he says more to himself.

"Don't know. Properly around the same time that I got this nifty tail. I think that I will have a tattoo on it, give it some color. What do ya think Ichi?" his smirk growing into a full blown smile that can only be describe as insane. His new appearance enhancing its effects.

"And how I may ask are you going to fine someone who will not run at the sight of you?" Ichigo only shakes his head at his twin, ' _only he would think to tattoo something that just spouted from him not too long ago.'_ Thinking on it more' _'how long has it been anyway?'_

The room elapses into silence as Shiro waits on his brother and Ichigo ignores him. But then Ichigo realizes that two things are missing.

"Shiro, where are Yuzu and Karin?"

His brother looks confused, he looks from Ichigo to the other three corners of the room. Besides the bed he woke up on and the one Ichigo was on there were two other beds, but their occupants were no present.

"Uh I guess that they are outside?"

"You don't know? How could you let them out of your sight?" Ichigo yells

"Well excuse me for being unconscious." Shiro yells back.

Struggling to get up Ichigo attempts to stomp over to his brother but his new off balance center of gravity has him falling back on the bed.

"Get over here so I can punch you." He growls

"If that's the cast I think that I will stay over here." Shiro mocks taking the bed farthest away from his fuming brother.

"Shiro" Ichigo low tone was the only warning he gave before he throws the nearest object at his brother, who ducks out of the way.

"Look, if we are still with that dude then they are fine. I mean look at us. Do you really want them to see us now when we don't even know what happen?" Shiro says, thinking of the fastest way to calm his twin down.

"I hate it when you sound smart."

"It's why I do it, do you want help there?" Shiro laughs.

"Just help me up so I can get use to walking with this added weight."

"I am glad to see both of you in such high spirits." Szayel voiced from the now open doorway. "Especially considering that both of you were near critical last night, now please get back on your beds so I can check you over."

The two boys glance at the pink hair doctor before giving a silent refusal by Shiro staying close to Ichigo who unknowingly wraps the other with his wing. They glare at the man daring him to tell them to separate. The man only snickers before going over to his desk.

"Now, how about I take a look at your bodies?" he says as he snaps on rubber gloves a mad glint in his eyes.

The twins look to each other then back at the encroaching doctor. "How about hell no!" Ichigo shouts. Then as if nether felt the new weight to their bodies, the boys leap off the beds and raced out of the room.

"My, I guess that answers that." Szayel chuckles.

oOoOoOo

After getting out of the room with the mad doctor, Ichigo and Shiro had found themselves lost. With Ichigos balance still being a bit off kilter, the boys had to lean on each other till one of them could walk straight.

It was about an hour before they found themselves near voices, picking up the pace they were able to locate the owners of said voices.

"I have told you ya dumb bat to quit sneaking up on people." Grimmjow shouted

"If you could not detect me then how do you plan on surviving against our foes?" anyone listening could just hear the mockery in the man's tone.

"Hah, not all of us need to be sneaky silent types like you Ulquiorra." A sleepy voice states.

"He can't help it, it is part of his nature." A lighter feminine voice adds.

"Neliel, I would rather you not defend me when I am capable of doing myself."

"..Alright…be that way then." she pouted

The twins thinking better then to go interrupt the conversation, quietly and quickly left the area. It isn't long till Shiro smells food. Letting his twin drag him towards the smell, Ichigo own stomach growled.

"Guess I am not the only one hungry." Shiro laugh.

"Shut up"

Keeping more on course they come up on a room with tables and a long buffet already heap with hot plates and steaming bowels. Not thinking on why there was food waiting the boys gather plates and heap food upon food going for more than one plate at a time. Just when they are about to dig in, a noise from the doorway has both jumping out of their chairs.

"Oh looky here Taichou our missing guest have been found."

"So it seems Gin, please continue eating boys I am sure you are both hungry."

Ichigo and Shiro keep their eyes on Aizen and Gin as they slowly retake their seats, but instead of eating they watch the fox and brunette filling their own plates.

"May we take the chairs next to you?" Aizen ask politely

"Uh sure." Ichigo says uncertainly.

Aizen sits next to the orangette while Gin takes the spot next to Shiro, who glares back at the smiling man.

"So um where are we exactly?" Ichigo ask breaking the silence and Shiro's glaring contest with Gin.

"We are about three days from my private island." Aizen says between sips of his tea. "And your sisters are find, they have been enjoying themselves with Nell and Starks own sister."

"How did ya-

"It was all over your face." He smirks at Ichigos blush

"Creep fucker." Shiro mutter darkly

"Shiro." Ichigos low tone gives his brother that warning. "I mean that's just weird."

Ichigo sighs at his brother's poor attempt at being civil, but he could understand. Aizen did take them and has them somewhere over the ocean.

"So, what happens now?" he ask instead

"Hmm?" Aizen looks back at the orange head who ducks his head.

"I mean what is going to happen to us now? We can't go back to being normal and I am still having trouble walking with these new appendages." He states pointing to his back where his new wings rested comfortably over the chair.

"Right now, you both will be recovering from your transformations then you, Ichigo, will start training with your wings. Just muscling building exercises first, I rather wait till we are at my island before you start to learn to fly of course."

During all this Gin had crept closer to Shiro who was trying to get closer to Ichigo. He didn't notice Gin until the man was right next to his ear.

"Your tail is amazing, you should get a tattoo on it."

"Yeah I know right. I was thinking about a big red strips going from one end to the other." Shiro said not really paying attention to who he was talking to until he turned his head. "Holy shit when you get there."

"Maa, I been here the whole time." Gin fake pouted before grinning again at the startle teen. "It's not my fault that ya didn't see me coming." Getting even closer to the others face, "That can be a bad thing if yer not careful." He says teasingly.

Instead of the usual reaction Gin was surprise when Shiro only gin back, "Ichi can we keep this one? I like him."

"Only if you take care of him. Remember to what happen to the bird?" his twin said offhandedly.

"Again that wasn't my fault, it was Karin's ball that kill it."

"That you kick towards it." Ichigo added

"Technicalities, besides I hated that thing anyway."

"Maa not to worry." Gin said, "It will be me taking care of Shiro."

"Is that a fact?" Shiro said giving the fox a try if you dare look. Which Gin takes, as he scoops up the albino teen and walks merrily out the room with the cursing teen.

"Make sure you rubber up bro." Ichigo yells after the two retreating forms. "I hope you won't miss your assistant. I can pretty much guarantee that we won't be seeing either of them for a while." He say matter of factly.

"Of that I agree." Aizen sighed finishing up his tea before getting out of his seat and waving over the other teen. "Would you like to join me in the library, at least someone comes to find us."

"Uh sure, I'm going to need help getting there." Ichigo again looks away his face overcome with red.

"That will be no problem, no problem at all." Aizen states swing the blushing teens arm over his shoulders and guiding him out of the dining room. They stay in each other's company until it was time to bed, only then when reunited with his sisters did Ichigo leave Aizen's side. The older man can't say that he wishes for Ichigo to stay with him, but he knows that it won't be long till the teen is next to him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: no lemons but sex is heavily implied and mentions of possible mpreg. if ya don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Three days three days of rough weather and cramp spaces aboard a completely convincing looking rust bucket of a ship that was actually a luxury liner. Ichigo was so happy to finally be on land he had enough rolling seas and being bored without something to do since both his brother and Aizen were busy with other things.

"ah finally I can stretch out," Ichigo sigh out expanding his body and new wings that underwent another change. When he first got them the tips just went pass his fingertips but now they shorten and remind him of wings he has seen on falcons and hummingbirds. He was told later that this meant he was built more for speed and that his bones and muscles would be fitting themselves to accommodate that. Which is also why he was itching to start his training in using his new appendages.

"I see that you're getting excited about something Ichi mind telling me what." A pair of white arms encircle his shoulders and Ichigo sent his twin a small grin.

"I am just glad to be off that boat is all."

"Oh?"

Shrugging his brother off of him the orangette started to walk towards where the rest of their group was standing. They had been able meet the rest of Aizen's entourage over the last three days and Ichigo can say the he can only get along with Neliel the best. Grimmjow he has to take in small doses while he rather keeps as much distance as possible with Ulquiorra. His sister got alone with everybody and Shiro found a sparring partner in Grimmjow and he guess a lover in Gin. Then there was the man himself, Aizen, Ichigo could say without a doubt that he could got along with the man but at times it feels like he really wants to beat the living shit out of the man.

"Well well look who decided to join us," Gins annoying voice had Ichigo jumping when the fox man came up from behind him. A new past time that the man has taken when he sees Ichigo.

"Shut up fox face and stop doing that."

"But it's so fun to see ya jumping with yer wings out and yer tail all frizz up." The man pouted before grinning again.

If there was one thing that Ichigo hated, it was his bodies reaction to being riled up. Gin was right in saying that his tail poofs up when he is either angry or frighten and his wings do rise and arch. It is a pain to preen his feathers after that and getting use to his tails annoying twitches when he tries to slim it down showed him how sensitive it was he in both areas. His body was really messed up then add in that he was a teenager without his usual relief made his frustration more apparent.

"Gin I need you to head to the house and inform the staff of our guest." Aizen's calm voice could be hear over the louder ones the echo over the docks. Ichigo was amaze that he could hear the man in that environment.

"Hai hai Taichou," the silver fox sang as he literary skip away. He made to grab Shiro but a look from Aizen had him leaving the other with a deep kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

"How does he do that?" Ichigo whisper.

"With practice and it helps that it's in his nature," the smooth voice belonging to Aizen had Ichigo jumping again.

' _how did he sneak up on me?'_ out lout he shouted, "Don't do that!"

"My apologies but I came to tell you that our ride has arrive and I am sure that you are curious about your training later."

"Oh, okay thanks." Feeling embarrass Ichigo grab his brother and drag him after Aizen. The girls were already in one jeep with Nell and some blond that Ichigo hadn't met yet.

"Oh there you two are," Yuzu cheerfully shouted. "This is Mrs. Harribel and you already know Miss Nell." Pointing to each woman before pointing to another girl that the boys hadn't seen. "and this Lilinette she played with us on the ship." The smaller green hair girl one gave the boys a side glance before going back to ignoring them again.

"Your sisters will be with Neliel but their rooms will be in the same wing as yours." Aizen said leading the boys to another jeep. "This island has small mountains and a few plains, however, there is very little smooth terrain so if you two wish to explore please pack accordingly and if you want to drive all vehicles are all terrain types but I rather you didn't try to climb mountains with them." The last was pointed more to Shiro but Ichigo also got a stern look too. "Also Ichigo you will be training with Ulquiorra tomorrow and until he says otherwise you are to stay under his care." Ichigo groan at his luck being with the one person he wanted to avoid.

"What am I supposed to do when Ichi is falling on his face? I doubt our sisters want to be in the presence of their older brother." Shiro wouldn't admit it but being without Ichigo for long had him getting slightly worried.

"Gin will be taking you in and helping you as well, I trust that that will be satisfactory?"

"Hell yes!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his brother he took his seat in the back letting his wings drape on the back rail even though their smaller now it didn't mean that he could sit in a high back chair in comfort; another thing he found out when his wings are press it hurts.

"Now I know that your all excited but calm down there is much more to discuss when we get to my home and not all can be said in the open." Aizen said interrupting Shiro's shouts of joy. Nodding the ride to their new home was quiet and Ichigo felt a lead weight in the pit of his stomach it made him feel anxious and he couldn't help but fidget. His twin must have notice because Ichigo found himself presses into Shiro's side with one hand drawing circles in his side a calming move that only Shiro knew about and Ichigo melted into his brother.

When Aizen said he had a house here he didn't say it was a mason the sight had both boy's mouths drop at the huge house. Aizen only chuckle at their expressions before guiding them through the huge double oak doors. He sat them down in one of the rooms with long plush chairs and couches with open walls letting the warm breeze through.

"Now first there is a reason why I will speak with only you two alone. This news I believe you may wish to talk to your sisters yourselves." Pausing when he was sure that both boy's attention, "Your father is dead." Never one to soften his blows and figuring that the news would be best deliver fast as possible Aizen watched the cascading emotions fall across the twins faces.

"What," Ichigo finally said. "What do you mean he is dead?"

"That's a fuck up lie!"

"Shiro," Ichigo said trying to calm his twin down.

"No the bastard is lying goat face wouldn't leave us!"

"I am not lying since the ones who killed him sent his head in a box as proof." Aizen coldly replied.

Shock silence filled the room but only for a moment before Shiro flew out of the room knocking over everything in his path. Ichigo sat stone still in his seat silent tears fall down his face while Aizen may not care too much about the elder twin his chest clinches at the sight of Ichigo. Getting up and walking over to the younger boy the brunette took the orangette and held him tight. The embrace had Ichigo letting loose as Aizen's shirt became wet with his tears and Ichigo's body shook with the force of his cries. If Aizen let him most likely the teen would be wrapped up in his wings until someone pried him out. when Ichigo calmed down into fitful sleep Aizen took him to his room there he saw Gin with Shiro in his lap. The other teen was worst off then Ichigo having seem to fight off his raging sadness and anger with fist.

"You could have done that a little bit smoother." Gin whispered.

"True but would they have shown the same reaction?" Aizen said as he places Ichigo near his brother.

Gin shrug his shoulder giving one last kiss to the younger boy before getting up and following Aizen out of the room. "ya know I plan to court him right?" he asks.

"I am aware, be mindful that he won't know much and that the bond between him and his brother will always be there."

"Roger that," the sly man smiled. "So what's on the agenda?"

Aizen smiled a cruel smile as he made his way down the hall and to his secret meeting room. "Oh lots of exciting things companies to take over and such. But first let's send a message to the leader of Soul Society, I don't appreciate being shot at and chased."

"Hai hai Taichou a Molotov Cocktail special coming up." Gin sang.

oOooOooOooOo

"It's official, training with Ulquiorra is the worst thing imaginable," Ichigo mutter between panting breaths.

He had been in training with the bat for about two weeks since his arrival and Ichigo had determined that the usually blank face man was secretly a sadist. From weights on his upper arms to being tossed around by strong winds while tied to a rope Ichigo had started a collection of bumps and burses. But one thing that he could say about Ulquiorra training methods is that his body has gotten stronger and he can fly now without too much trouble.

A quick dodge and Ichigo felt a swish of air next to his ear. "If you wish not to die you must pay attention, lord Aizen has put your survival in my care. So pay attention trash." Another stab by Ulquiorra's sword this time leaving a thin line of red on the orangette's cheek.

"Bastard," Ichigo shouted. Today he was learning how to maneuver in the air and the pale man thought it would be a good idea to use his sword to help Ichigo dodge and duck. He was allowed to defend himself, if he could find an opening.

"You are slow," another swipe had Ichigo free falling a bit before he summersaulted then shot back up ready to punch only to be pushed back again when the bat disappears then reappears behind him.

"Damn it!"

"You let your emotion influence you that will get you killed." Another swipe followed by a kick to the chest.

"Shut up!" a twinge a pain in his right wing when he tried to move it to steady himself.

"How can you defend anyone with how weak you are when you cannot defend yourself?"

"I said shut up!" Ichigo shouted as he took flew right in front of the man earning a surprise look before the bat disappears again and this time Ichigo has no warning when he feels pain shooting through his back as another kick sent him spiraling down. Luckily the ground wasn't that far so his impact wouldn't kill him but the impact would it knock him unconscious he closed his eyes tightly when the ground got closer until a hand grabs the back of his neck and arm hard stopping his decent with force.

"As I said your emotion's will get you kill," the pale man monotone. "Be here tomorrow trash I will not have someone as weak as you near my Lord." With that Ulquiorra drops the orangette having him land with a thump on the ground. He watches the orangette quiver in anger as harsh gasp leave his body before flying off to report on today's training.

Ichigo was angry he couldn't move due to the cut on his back and he can feel that he had strain one of his wings but at the moment he couldn't feel them his anger was the only thing he could feel. He knew that he that he wouldn't be matching the other at first but to be called weak and trash was something Ichigo couldn't let pass.

Sighing he finally moves as he feels his new healing factor kick in his wounds knitting as he stands. It's the only reason why his training is so rough. It had freak him out at the beginning when what should have needed stiches soon closed up before the numbing needle had pierce his skin. Sezycal had wanted to run some test but Ichigo had ran out of the room before the first word left the pink hair man's mouth. When he felt that his body was done healing the orangette started to make his way back to Aizen's mansion he knew that he should be flying back but now he didn't feel like it.

Walking into his wing of the mansion Ichigo was greeted by the echoing laughter of his sisters. The sound had his frown leaving his face and being replaced with a smile he had been worried about how his sisters had fared after he had told them about their father. They cried and the nights after that he would wake up with both in his bed. However, his twin's absence from the building had the frown returning. He could understand Shiro's feelings but the cold room and the fact the other left him to comfort their sisters had left the orangette a bit miff at his twin. Now that the girls no longer need him Ichigo felt the emptiness of his shared room even more. At first he gave his brother his space and let Gin take care of him but it's been weeks and nothing out of his brother and it had Ichigo feeling like he had been replaced.

Sighing, "I guess that it had to happen sometime but I had hope that he would at least let me know that he was okay," Ichigo said to himself. Throwing himself onto his bed he was about ot fall asleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Coming!" Opening the door Ichigo was surprised to find Aizen on the other side. "uh can I help you?"

"I heard that you had trouble today," the man's cool calm voice sent shivers down the orangettes spine. "I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner? I can also offer my hot springs later so your muscles can relax afterward."

"What about my sisters?"

"Lilinette has invited them over for their own party so it's just you here now."

"Oh, well I guess so. I am kind of hungry."

"Excellent," the brunette says extending his hand out to a confused orangette. "Then if you would come with me we can get you rested before dinner."

oOooOooOooOo

while Ichigo was with Aizen, his twin was out in the forest enjoying his time with his new lover Gin. While he did feel bad about leaving Ichigo with taking care of their sisters he also knew that it would be better that they be separated for a while. He wanted to get use to his new body first and he knew that Ichigo was doing the same but with the news of their father also played a part of his decision of leaving. He felt like he failed at keeping the family together and now he felt like a coward for leaving Ichigo like he did. He wasn't there like Ichigo when their mother died but he knew that Ichigo went through hell because of it now that they lost their father instead of staying to help his twin he left him alone.

"Something on yer mind koi?" Gin asks as he came up behind the other breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing of importance," he lied when he heard nothing he was going to shout back thinking that the fox was further back only to come nose to nose with the other.

"You can't fool me ya know, you were thinking about yer family." There was no accusation in his voice only concern. "Why don't ya go back to them and do family stuff."

"What naw its fine besides Ichigo got his own problems that he can handle without me." Shiro said dismissively.

Gin was not fooled by his lovers lie he had gotten to know the white teen in the short amount of time they been together. He could tell the other was concern about his family even though he had done even thing he could think of after Shiro had left the house. Gin could still see the sad face on Ichigo and before he went to follow the white teen Gin had promise the orangette that he will take care of Shiro. thinking of it now Gin thought that Shiro had been away from his family for long enough.

"Shiro," Gin said with a stern tone. "Their yer family and the only one ya got and ya said that yer bond with yer brother was a strong one, don't cha think that he is suffering just as much as ya."

When he got nothing from the other he used the info he heard today. "He is becoming reckless that he nearly got killed today if he keeps this up he really will die, flying is hard enough and according to that emo bat his process is not good."

Gin watched his loves shoulder tense the pale being in front of him seemed to be thinking over all the information the fox just gave. Finally, what seemed like hours Shiro walked pass Gin heading back towards the mansion smiling the fox followed his lover humming.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo woke in a warm unfamiliar bed on a warm hard pillow. He lifts himself onto his elbows as he stretches his wings before tucking them into his skin a skill that he was glad that he learn. He was about to snuggle back down when he realized that his pillow was harder then he thought and bumpy, _'since when did I have a hard pillow?'_

Looking down the orangette was shock to find himself on top of Aizen naked and when he tried to move he felt pain in his lower back but also he felt that Aizen was still buried inside him. Frozen at the realization of how last night ended Ichigo lifted himself up to allow Aizen's member to slip free along with something else that Ichigo didn't want to think about.

' _what the hell happen last night?'_ Ichigo wonder confused. _'how did I end up here?'_

As he squirms and wiggle out of the man's grasp Ichigo tried to remember the events from last night. He remembers being ask to dinner with an offer of a hot spring bath but it stops there. Finally, free of Aizen the orangette made his way to the bathroom turning on the lights he was greeted with a mirror showing off his collection of bits all over his chest and a big one on his neck and upon further investigation the bites went lower.

"shit," he whispers as his entire body heats up as he starts to remember every detail from the scene in the spring leading up to having sex in Aizen's bed. "I can't believe that I lost my virginity like that; I didn't even put much of a fight I mean the guy is hot but I should have at least got to know him better before jumping in the bed with him. guess it's a good thing that men can't get pregnant; why aren't I freaking out more?" he rambles.

As he turns on the shower and waited for it to warm up he stood against the wall thinking over everything. When the room was cover in thick steam he steps into the shower but before he could close the shower door his waist was encircled by a pair tan arms.

"Good morning Ichigo," Aizen smooth voice sending shivers down the orangettes spine. "Care to join me in the shower?" his voice was so hypnotizing that Ichigo dumbly nodded and let the other guide him into the spray. It was another two hours before the two came down stairs for a late brunch.

Ichigo had a slight limp and the only bite mark that was visible was the one on his neck. He was mad that Aizen made him keep it visible the man even hid the Band-Aids so that Ichigo could cover it. Ichigo was glad that no one pointed it out but he could see the smirks and hear the light giggles from all those who saw it. He guesses it was a blessing that his twin wasn't here or he never would live it down not that he was ashamed of it but this was more of a calm mark then a small love bite.

"So Ichigo," Nell called out. "How was your night?" though it sounded innocence Ichigo could see that her expression didn't match her question. He kept quiet but his body answer for him by turning a deep shade of red. The giggling from the women in the room had him redder before Aizen took pity on him.

"Ladies, would you give us a moment." Though it was a question it sounded more like a command. "Ichigo first I like to explain something about last night, it seems that I did something to you that has more meaning then what could be seen as a one-night stand." He pauses to sip some tea as the orangette got confused and worried. "Now I know that no one has taken time to explain much about what a hybrid your age will experience and I will answer all your questions later but for now I need to tell you that one of the things that we as hybrids have to do is find a mate. And last night I calmed you as mine."

Ichigo was shock still as his hand flew unconsciously to his neck. He was confused more than anything and the last sentence hadn't hit him yet but when it did he found that he wasn't as angry as he thought he be but he wasn't thrilled either. He couldn't tell if Aizen was being smug or not so Ichigo went to his default expression he sent a scowl towards the brunette.

Aizen was amuse by his new mate's reaction this was something that he didn't think would happen in his lift time and he was glad that no one was around to see his surprise when he found out that he Aizen Sosuke lost control of his instinct and calm someone. Granted he have to have this talk with the teen which he really didn't want but it had to be done.

"Ichigo," he called pulling the other out of whatever thoughts he was in. "Let me explain when a hybrid reaches a certain age, and it doesn't matter the age since it can happen at any time they are near their perspective mate, their instinct takes over and the need to bond with someone takes over. Now you made not like it but until one of us dies we are bonded and that mark on your neck lets everyone know that you are mine. So think of it like a marriage, but there is something else that you need to know." Aizen's tone became serious as he looks Ichigo in the eyes. "We as a new species can do things that normal human can't do and one if those things is that some males can bear young." He had to duck a flying plate followed by a knife that barely missed his head. "But it mostly depends on the type of hybrid you are and if the environment is sable enough for that person to bear young."

"So what you're saying if that you and I are now mated and I could get pregnant?" Ichigo grounds out with a visible twitch.

"Yes," Aizen watch amused.

Ichigo was silent for a while before getting up and left the room and few minutes later a loud aggravated shout was heard. Aizen was chuckling he could see that his little mate was going to be fun to tease.

"You're in a good mood Taichou, anything I should know about?" Gin asks as he slips into a chair across form the brunette.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about Gin." The man smiled smugly. "I see that young Shiro has accepted becoming your mate."

"Hmm yep he is one hell of a firecracker." The fox said. "I figure I bring him back so that he could have a talk with his brother."

Another shout one of joy was heard followed by twin squeals from the girls.

"Loud aren't they?" Gin chuckled.

"Yes but its fine." Aizen said. "You did remember to tell him that he could get pregnant?"

"heh heh oops."

Aizen only sighed he would have to get Szayel to come up with a birth control for the boys. Two pregnant teens are something they did not need now.

"Do tell him before something happens."

"Hai hai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank You for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Character Death. This and that. And maybe torture but it's only a sentence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure how it happens in fact he doubts that anyone had seen it coming. One minute he was sitting in the room that Aizen had gave him and his siblings talking to his little sister's and twin brother, who had finally shown back up, relaxing. Yuzu was laughing at her twin who was being teased by Shiro's tail the next the wall to their left exploded followed by half the ceiling caving in on them. The half that fell cut him and Yuzu off from Shiro and Karin.

"Get Karin out of here, I'll take Yuzu out the window and meet you near the back door to the kitchens." He had yelled.

Not waiting for a reply Ichigo told Yuzu to hold on tightly. The little girl nearly choked him and he had to readjust her so her legs wouldn't be in the way of his wings. He wasn't even sure if he could hold both of them aloft.

"It'll be okay Yuzu just close your eyes and I'll take care of the rest," he said as calm as he could though he was feeling everything but.

The felt his sister nod and when the building shook with an another blast Ichigo leap out the window as the rest of the ceiling came down. He couldn't get much lift and try to glide down but he ended up faltering having to twist at the last second so he would take the impact and not his little sister.

Hitting the ground hard Ichigo laid there long enough to get the air back into his lungs. Yuzu quickly got off him and had latched onto his arm. The little girl was trying to keep as calm as she could if only because she didn't want to distract her brother. But a whimper did escape and Ichigo did notice.

"It'll be okay I won't let anyone hurt us, okay?" he whispers soothingly pulling her close into a hug.

"Do you think that nii-chan and Karin are okay," she asks fearfully.

"I am sure that they are fine you know Shiro anything that manages to get the best of him has to be meaner and tougher then him and there are not many of those."

Yuzu giggle at the truth of Ichigo's statement.

Ichigo stood up and watched at the mansion that they were just in start to billow out flames and smoke. Looking in the direction of their shared room the orangette held in a gasp. There wasn't even the floor that their room was on anymore in fact the whole section was nothing but a gaping hole. It was amazing that they even came out of that without a scratch.

A slight tugging on his arm brought him back to their situation. They were out in the open easy pickings to whomever attack them. Ichigo took Yuzu by the hand and lead her around some debris and into the trees. He could try to fly but thought better of it so he took them the long way around the huge home. All the while it still felt like they were being watched it made his skin crawl and he pulled his sister closer. He had been hoping to see any of the other inhabitants including his other siblings but so far it was deserted and that was sending red flags in his brain.

Deciding to hid Yuzu somewhere before going out from the safety of the forest Ichigo tuck her away into a hollow tree promising her that he'll be right back. With his sister taking care of the orangette carefully and quietly made his way out from under the trees and making sure to keep his head on swivel made his way towards the busted in kitchen door. He couldn't see any sign that his brother nor his other little sister had been there so thinking that he had best get back to Yuzu and find somewhere else to wait Ichigo left a simple symbol that only Shiro would know and turned back towards the forest.

A phff sound was his first warning and he was glad that his new ears caught it. He barely dodges whatever was flying at him it just missed his cheek but he didn't have time to study what it was as another was just fired at him. Ichigo jumps to the side and into the nearest tree branch not stopping until he was back at the hollow tree that he hid Yuzu in. he didn't give the girl time to ask anything just yanked her out of the tree and ran for it. He felt a sharp pin pick in his arm and glanced down long enough to see that their attackers were shooting darts at them and whatever was on the dart was fast acting; his arm was already going numb.

Luckily he was a fast runner and quickly outran their pursuers. He knew where to hideout until someone they wanted found them. It was a small cave near the shoreline and when on one of his short breaks he was able to see that it wasn't a sea cave so it shouldn't fill up with water when the tide came in. but first he had to get there.

"Yuzu if I switch you to my back can you keep yourself from falling off?" he asks his arm with the dart losing all feeling in it making it useless right now.

"Yes onii-chan," she sniffled but determine. "I can do it."

"good," he smiled. "Now hold on so I can let you down."

"And where do you think you two are going?" a very familiar and no welcome voice came from behind them.

"No need to sound so scary Ikkaku; its unbeautiful to frighten children even if they're not human." Another joined it.

"It should be fine Yumichika its just Ichigo. He can take it." A blade man that Ichigo knew was Ikkaku who work for the same company as Rukia's older brother. The run ins him and Shiro had had with the man's crazy Captain was not the best and Ichigo would rather eat Orihime's cooking then go fight that insane Captain.

"Oh? Then I guess that we are very lucky indeed." A raven hair man steps out next to Ikkaku.

Ichigo wasn't worried that he couldn't take them but he hated that fighting them would take time that he didn't have.

"Yuzu," He said calmly. "When I tell you to run you run. Don't argue don't turn around just run and hid."

He knew that his sister would do what he said even if she was scared.

"RUN!"

He heard Yuzu take off and jump in front of Yumichika who tried to follow.

"So wanting to take us both on, you're getting cocky Ichigo," Ikkaku said smiling.

"sigh, its fine we can always fine the girl later after we deal with him." the raven hummed.

Ikkaku charged while Yumichika stayed back. Ichigo wanted to get done with the bald man first before the raven had a chance to slip pass him and go after his sister.

' _is it just me or did Ikkaku get slower since the last time we fought?'_ the orangette thought as he avoided each and every stab from the bald man's staff. Ichigo only had his fangs and claws.

He notices that he was faster when he landed a few hits. His hearing was better too so he was still able to keep track of Yumichika while fighting.

He was winning and they knew it because Yumichika joined the battle. Now Ichigo was back to being on the defensive. Where Ikkaku was more wild in his attacks Yumichika wasn't. It threw Ichigo off.

A high pitch scream is heard before being cut off. Every big brother sense in Ichigo was going off and he just knew that something had happen to Yuzu.

His distraction earned him a punch to the jaw the sent him reeling.

"damn it," he growled. He had landing on his right wing wrong making it bend painfully.

"this would be less painful for you if you just came quietly Ichigo Kurosaki," a stoic voice came from behind them.

"Aww why did you have to ruin fun Kuchiki; we were just getting to the good part."

"I care not for your fun. This should not have been too much trouble capturing this child."

"Well he isn't just a mere child Captain Kuchiki," Yumichika said.

Ichigo still on the ground turned his head just enough to catch sight of a tall raven hair man that has the same family name as his friend Rukia. But it was the red head coming up behind him with a small form in his arms that got Ichigo beyond angry.

His little sister was bruised up and unconscious with a speak of blood on her head. Renji must have noticed the menacing aura rolling off of the orangette because as soon as Ichigo started to move he backed away.

"Now listen Ichigo it isn't what you think," he said nervously.

"Renji, I could care less on the reason that you're here but tell me why is my sister hurt and in your arms?" he said so low and calm that the red head knew that he was in trouble. His hair seem to bristle as his wings arched giving those nearby warning.

"Well…"

"Enough of this," said a Byakuya side stepping just as Ichigo leaped claws outstretched. He was able to get behind Ichigo before the orangette could defend himself. with a swift chop to the teens neck the orangette fell to the ground. "Now gather him up and get going we have been order to retreat."

"Captain what about the other two?" Renji asked concerned.

"They are no longer important, some fool killed them before they could be capture." The raven said with no emotion.

Renji paled if Ichigo was anger with just Yuzu getting a bruised then he will be enraged when he heard that. He hoped that he was far away when that happened.

With both siblings secured they made their way over to a waiting boat then drove to a bigger boat that was a few miles offshore. With both Ichigo and his sister locked up Renji quickly left but he raced back when the sound of a saw started followed by the orangette screaming. When he reached the room the sight that could be found in a horror movie met him. Some of the Sereitiei scientists had just sawed off on of his friends wings and were not even stopping the flow of blood.

"oh my what a fine specimen, Nemu! you stupid girl get me more samples."

"Yes sir."

Renji made himself a wall in front of his friend, blocking the assistant way.

"I don't think that this was approved Captain."

"Like I care what you think you worthless peon. Now move before there is lone less Lieutenant on board."

"Kurotsuchi, I rather that you didn't threaten my subordinates." Byakuya said.

"Then get him to leave-

"I also know that you have cause Captain Unohana more work besides our own injured and the head Captain will cut your funding for attacking a minor in this way." the raven continued. Giving the other a pointed glare.

The other Captain grumble as he gathers up his equipment.

As he left Byakuya un hooked the unconscious teen carefully laying him on his stomach. Renji stared.

"You would do well to get Captain Unohana Renji instead of standing there."

"Oh yes sir!" the red head ran out of room. Byakuya tried to keep the orangette from going further into shock but the state of the teen even had him worried.

When the Fourth Squad Captain came back with the red head she immediately orders her subordinates to take him for emergency surgery. She looks over to see the youngest captive watching with wide eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki you may wish to take the girl somewhere else until further notice. I fear that that man will try something again.

"I understand Captain, Renji take the girl to Rukia and tell her she is in her care until further notice." He says as he walked out of the room.

"yes Captain." The red head bowed.

When he got near the Yuzu she started to cry and he felt like a total jackass.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he picks her up and carried her out of the blood soak room.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Aizen was mad, no he was beyond mad. When the first explosion started he had order everyone that wasn't fighting out into the woods. He wasn't even going to transform since he deemed it not worth it. But when he was told of the state of the twins' room smoke came out of his nose, he was annoyed. When they couldn't fine either of the twins, scales formed. When he could no longer even sense Ichigo he was angry and when the orangette's twin brother came limping and bloody with a small body in his arms into the command center that was set up he was joined by Gin with wanting blood.

Standing off to the side as Gin took Shiro to rest and heal Aizen watched as the small body of Karin Kurosaki was wrapped in whatever sheets that could be found, they were stained a different color before she could be moved. He was already very angry that the Sereitiei attack and killed someone under his care but it was when he was informed that they had manage to kidnap both Ichigo and the other sister and had taken them off his island that sent over the edge. Now he was enraged to the point that he was fully transformed into his dragon state.

The others who were hybrids left him alone, that and the fact the anyone would have been flame broil if they had gotten close to the fire breathing dragon that is their boss.

When he calms down enough to go back to looking semi human he orders for Gin and Tousen to follow him.

"Fine them, fine them then have all those who can fight ready to attack whatever hole that they are hiding in. and Gin you can have anyone there but the Head Captain is mine."

"Fine by me," the fox said his normal blue eyes turned red.

"Tousen you are to stay back and have the medical teams ready in case Ichigo and Yuzu are in need of medical care."

"Yes Aizen-sama." The dark skin man bowed before leaving the dragon King and Gin alone.

"Gin, while I am dealing with the Head Captain take Ichigo and his sister out and start to head back here. I shall follow once I have made sure that they want have the chance of recovering."

"No problem Aizen, but until then I need to check up on my mate. He managed to kill five of the intruders before taking a blow to the chest." Gin said proudly but when he saw his leader staring at him Gin quickly continued. "He is fine a bit of rapid healing and he'll be up and around in no time. Though I am concern how he'll react once he hears that two of his siblings have been taken and one was killed."

"I' am sure that he'll react just like anyone else would. Just make sure to keep him under control."

"Aye Aye Captain!"

"Gin," Aizen said warningly not in the mood for his seconds antics.

"Be that way then but you'll be better once you have your little orangette back with ya."

Aizen sighed was Gin skip out to go back to his new mate. The Dragon King had been planning on taking out the threat that was the Sereitiei but now he was going to obliterate it and he plan on making sure that they are ruin both here and their company.

"Soon you will be nothing but a smear under my shoe," he smiled. "Nothing will save you from my wrath."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: blood and stuff but the usual things.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor was the only sound that broke an otherwise quiet room. Yuzu hardly paid attention to it as she stared at her brother's unconscious pain filled face. It had been only a few hours since she and her brother were force to separate. To her it felt like days. She had snuck out of the room Rukia had left her in and hunted down the infirmary where she knew that Ichigo had been taken too. She doubted that they realized that she wasn't there.

She hadn't slept yet. Too afraid of the nightmare that awaited her. She knew that if she went to sleep she be back in that blood splatter room watching her brother scream. He had told her not to look but hearing his attempts at keeping quiet had her jerking when he could no longer keep it in. she wished that she hadn't.

She sniffles. Ichigo looked so fragile a total opposite of what her strong brother usually is. She wanted to touch him just to reaffirm that he was still alive and not impersonating a corpse. But she was hesitant to try. Afraid that she was in a cruel dream.

"Ichigo," she whispered.

Even if her voice was low her brother twitched. Her hopes sore at the small movement. Yuzu moves closer to the bed and mustering up all her courage started to run her small hand through his dull limp orange locks. The action had him relaxing more and Yuzu smiled at her accomplishment. Happy that she could do this much for Ichigo.

"It'll be okay Ichigo," she speaks in hush tones. "You can sleep and I'll watch over you," she continues bravely.

Whether it was just her presence in the room or her voice that has her brother shift from restless sleep to a more peaceful one she didn't know but was glad for it.

She stayed that way running her hand through his hair until the past events caught up with her. With her hand still on Ichigo's head Yuzu laid her own head next to his. before she even was completely asleep she felt strong arms pull her against a familiar chest. It seemed that even asleep her brother was still her brother.

It was the scene that a frantic Rukia found when she came racing into Ichigo's room. Sighing she covered both with a blanket. Adjusting the two enough so they didn't wake up with kinks. With that done she shut off the lights and locked the door and stood guard. Glaring at anyone who wasn't supposed to be there who came too close. It wasn't much but currently it was all she could do to keep them safe. She knew that she may never be forgiven but she could do this.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Shiro was any better than his living siblings. Once he was able to move, even if he wasn't fully healed, he tracked down where they had placed Karin's body. He stood there unmoving just staring at his failure. Though Gin had told him that it wasn't his fault Shiro disagreed. To him he was the oldest so it was his responsibility to watch over his twin and little sisters. To him he failed. His lost eye that he got from this wasn't enough of a punishment in his eyes. With Karin dead and Ichigo and Yuzu missing, Shiro didn't know what he could do now.

Gin had tried to bring him back to bed. Murmuring calming things in his ear. But Shiro wasn't listening and Gin soon gave up and left. Though the white teen knew that his lover hadn't gone far. Gin wouldn't leave him alone for long anyway.

He fell to the ground on his butt ungracefully. His body no longer able to hold him up. And for the first time since the death of his mother Shiro cried. The foreign wetness on his face had him jerking in surprise. He tried to wipe them away but the tears kept coming out of his lone eye. Until the teen couldn't hold back. He didn't even hear Gin come in and wrap him in his arms. Shiro no longer cared who saw or heard him.

"Let it out Koi," the silver fox whispered. Rubbing small circles in the teens back.

They stayed that way until Shiro fell back to unconsciousness. Gin sighing gently lifted him up and carried him back to his temporary bed. The fox stared at his lover. While Shiro's wounds will heal in time leaving only scars Gin worried about the one that the teen was carrying on his heart. And while Gin wished that it was he that could heal it the fox knew that Shiro needed his brother and sister to get the process started.

It burned Gin that someone had caused the marring wounds on his lover to begin with. the ones on the teens face that took one of the boys eyes was especially a burning point. Though Gin would truthfully tell Shiro that it didn't take away anything beautiful. Now wasn't the time. The fox had plans to make and while the idea of leaving Shiro here alone and in this state didn't sit well. Taking him along wasn't an in Gin's top choices either.

Sighing the fox sat down on the bed. "Do ya have any idea what ya do to me," he says to the sleeping teen.

A quick kiss to the forehead and then Gin is gone. Leaving instructions that Shiro is to be informed once he awakens and if he doesn't eat. Those who will be looking after him have permission to force food down the teens throat. If the teen complain. Gin said to tell him that this was the foxes way of tough love.

"Have you finish Gin?" Aizen's asks.

His cool calm and collective voice somehow echoing in a very noisy room. If Gin hadn't known the man he would have thought that Aizen matched the same tone as his voice. But Gin did know him and he could just see the barely contain rage simmering just under the skin.

"Yep," Gin answered keeping the right amount of playfulness but still keeping his distance. "Shiro has been left and shouldn't wake up for some time."

"Good then, have everyone ready to leave in thirty. We have found where their hiding."

"Hai taichou."

"And Gin." Aizen said making the other stop but not turning around. "You are not to play around this time." It was a subtle warning and Gin wasn't fool enough to disobey this one.

"Understood Aizen." He said as he left the room.

The fox had to wonder if Aizen could last that long before losing control. He wondered if anyone would survive that and had no wish to find out.

"Troublesome things have gotten," He mutters to no one.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo woke up feeling like being wrapped in very thick cotton with added weights. He dimly senses that Yuzu was next to him. when he tries to move he found that he really couldn't. not that he was in any hurry to move he still remembers what had happened once him and Yuzu had been left alone.

Once his senses come back to him so does the throbbing pain in his back, now that he is aware of it. A quick look around tells him what he could already guess. They were in an infirmary. Moving just enough to lift his head, Ichigo manage o maneuver to where he was able to see more. He gently moves Yuzu over only to find the girl refusing to budge.

' _well it's not like I can blame her,'_ he thought.

He was upset that his sister had to see what happen to him and planned to pay back the bastard not only for what he had done to Ichigo but for traumatizing Yuzu.

Chancing the pain, he would feel Ichigo tried to sit up. What he was expecting as debilitating pain was almost nonexistent. It confused him. It was still throbbing but it felt more like a pulled muscle then having someone cut a limb off. He could see that his remaining wing was tapped close, but not tightly, to his body. It felt weird to feel only one wing. He thought that he could still feel the other.

"What the hell," he whispers as he stands in front of a mirror. From what he could see his entire back was burse and there was his missing wing. But what got him was that fact that the wound looked months old.

He was tempted to touch it. But reframed when a knock at his rooms door had him backing out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," he said. Just lout enough to be heard but low enough so not to wake Yuzu.

"Ichigo?" a familiar female voice asks.

"That you Rukia?"

"Yeah, I brought Yuzu some food," she says a bit wary. "Should you be out of bed?"

"Almost no pain," Ichigo answers. Swinging his arms to show off. "I just feel like I am just waking up after been sick."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They lapse into an awkward silence.

"Well I can leave and put this back for later and um do you want something too?" she asks hesitantly.

"Huh? Uh sure," Ichigo says. But before Rukia gets out the door Ichigo stops her. "Ya know, I don't blame you for what happen."

Rukia flinches and she keeps her face from Ichigo. His words had tears coming out in joy.

"Thank you," she whispers.

She turns around swiftly a smile adoring her face. "Alright just hang on and I'll be right back!" she skips out the door.

Ichigo gives a small smile in return at her retreating back. But when the door closes he frowns. It's not like he hates Rukia and he was truthful about not blaming her, but he isn't so sure that he could trust her right now. He also was trying to find ways out of their situation. While he is still planning on teaching that face painted freak a lesson he isn't going to do it when Yuzu is still within arm's reach. Plus, it would help if he had full mobility, which he didn't at the moment.

"Sighing, this couldn't get any worse," he mutters.

A sudden bang of the door proved him wrong. Standing in the door to his room was the second guy that Ichigo rather avoid at all cost. Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo wanted nothing to do with the man but it seems that today his luck suck.

"Ah Ichigo, thought you could hide your visit from me." The insane man smiled. "You owe me a fight."

"Now is not the time Kenpachi; plus, are you sure you want to anger the woman in charge here just to get your kicks."

"what she doesn't know won't hurt me. You on the other hand," Kenpachi said stepping further into the room. "Besides we both know that it'll take more than this to keep you down."

"Not. Now. Go bothering some else or go play with Yachiru." Ichigo all but shouted.

"Yachiru is busy with your sister so that leaves you."

"She's what!?" Ichigo spins around with a look of horror. Sitting on the bed that Yuzu was supposed to be sleeping sat Kenpachi's small lieutenant.

"Hey there Ichi!" the little pink hair girl yells happily.

"Oh! Good morning Ichigo, or is it evening?" his sister asks cutely. "Anyway Yachiru was telling me how you met Mr. Kenpachi. How come you never invited them over?" she asks.

"Um well," Ichigo whirls around when Kenpachi starts laughing.

"out of excuses huh," the man says.

"What are you really here for?" Ichigo scowls.

"Well let's see your here and that means I could get my fight or I could help ya get out and back to your boyfriend and still get my fight. Either way I win."

If the man's smile could be any more frightening, then Ichigo wasn't sure what could.

"What?"

"Look I don't care who you go with or let sleep with ya, but I don't take kindly to those who do the things that kill people. At least outside of a decent fight. Mass murder isn't my thing."

Ichigo stared at the man like he was seeing another person. He knew the guy was fight crazy but he didn't think that Kenpachi would be so rebellious. Let alone helping him and Yuzu escape wherever they were.

"Why," he asks.

"Why not, you escaping means more fun for me."

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Ichigo gives his own gin. "Alright help us out and I'll fight you all out, I'll even get Shiro in it so it'll last longer."

The big man laughs, "You got yourself a deal."

Before the orangette could even say a word he is slung over Kenpachi's shoulder. He is soon joined by both Yuzu and Yachiru.

"Hey!"

"Relax, its only temporary. Just enjoy it."

They were barely out when Yumichika and Ikkaku showed up.

"the weaklings have been taken care of Captain," the raven said with a flip of his hair. "Though it was such a bore."

"Yeah, I was falling asleep the entire fight," Ikkaku yawned.

"Quiet whining," Kenpachi said.

He started running in one direction slamming into doors and people. They would have gone further but Kenpachi stop suddenly causing both his subordinates to slam into him. the stop even made his three passengers nearly fall over his shoulders.

When Ichigo was able to look he snarled. Standing in their way was the same man who had taken his wing and traumatized Yuzu.

"Well well looks like I don't have to go looking for you. How nice that my newest specimens come to me," the clown face man smiled creepily.

Besides him Yuzu whimpered. That had Ichigo seeing red.

"Like hell I'll let you touch me and my sister you bastard!" he growled.

"Oh and how are you going to stop me? Why would you when you'll be providing a service to others. There will be very little maiming and by letting me have a look at your last living sibling think of that family you gain once she reaches maturity."

Ichigo had to let the words sink in and when he did he lunged at the man.

"You bastard what did you do to my brother and sister?" he didn't need to mention at what the bastard implied about Yuzu.

"I didn't do anything, however that idiot who did failed to bring me their bodies so you two are the only two left. So come quietly less bruising will preserve the tissues. Making it better for examining." The man's smile never diminishes.

Ichigo was too enrage to land a hit and he would've ended up being stuck with a needle full of sedative. If Kenpachi hadn't to interfered.

"You giant oaf, get out of my way!"

"Nah I don't think I will," the big man says before pushing Kurotsuchi back into a wall.

"Yachiru! Take Ichigo and his sister. I'll catch up," he said as he followed the other into the smoking wall.

"Right Kenny!" she said childishly. "Hurry up guys or you'll be lock up again."

Ichigo grabs Yuzu and runs after the pink hair girl. He just barely registers some about to hit him in the back if not for Yumichika intercepting it.

"How unbeautiful, attacking from behind like that. Lieutenant Namu." He says. Without turning around, he shouts, "Keep going and let me handle this."

It was unnecessary since none Ichigo's group stopped, but Ikkaku grumble about girly boys taking all the fun. Though Ichigo figure that the bald headed man wouldn't have to grumble for long.

"That's far enough," a shout came from behind them as another person stepped in front of them. "Drop any and all weapons and raise your hands where we can see them."

The group stops but Ichigo could see that Ikkaku was smiling. The orangette didn't know the two that stopped them but if Ikkaku was happy then he guessed that the two officers were going to be the man's entertainment for now.

"It's my luck day, I get to fight both Shuuhei and Izuru." Ikkaku said. "Lucky day. Lieutenant I'll take care of both of these idiot."

"Have fun pachinko head! Let's go Ichi."

"MY NAME IKKAKU!"

Before Ichigo could protest the surprisingly strong girl yanked both him and Yuzu pass a stun droopy eye blond.

Said blond was kept from following by a staff and a grinning Ikkaku.

"Hey now I'm your opponent." He said before attacking.

ooooooooo

Ichigo was now carrying both Yuzu and Yachiru not trusting the girl's directions. They have been through so many twist and turns that Ichigo wondering how they hadn't gotten lost and ended back up where they started.

"are you sure that this is the way out?" he asks exasperatingly.

"Yep!" Yachiru chirped.

"alright then," Ichigo mutter as he put both girls down and took the lead.

If there were more soldiers waiting he rather he gets the brunt of it and let Yachiru get Yuzu out of harm's way. Hesitating he slowly opens the door. What he sees has him confuse. So he slams that door open staring in shock at the man standing on the other side.

The man is familiar and Ichigo doesn't relax. The familiar stripe bucket hat covering blond hair, the green coat and geta. Only one person wears such clothing.

"Hello Ichigo nice to meet you here," Kisuke Urahara cheerfully says. "But I rather you go back inside before I have to do something drastic."

The feeling of something wrong intensifies as the blond man who had been like a weird uncle levels a gun at the orangette. Ichigo pulls the girls behind him finding that several escape routes were being blocked by Kisuke and Yoruichi.

It was then that Ichigo wished for his wings. All he had were his claws and fangs and compared to the gun level at his chest. It was like bring a knife to a gun fight.

"I won't ask again Ichigo," the man threatens.

Ichigo is saved when a deafening roar has everyone jerking or jumping. The orangette doesn't know why but he is happy to hear it. He uses this chance to run surprising Urahara and company. He's being drawn to the roar and he is using every ounce of strength he has to get there.

However, its short lived when Ichigo feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. The impact makes his body jerk but he still doesn't stop.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cries.

"Don't stop we have to get enough distance between them as possible, so don't worry." He shouts back.

He knows that he should stop but he can't. he was close and he wanted answers but not at the cost of him and his sister being recapture. A speck of silver and Ichigo is all but practically throwing Yuzu at a stun Gin who had just landed on the floating freighter. He would have done the same to Yachiru but the girl was already gone. With Yuzu safe Ichigo turns his attention back to Kisuke who had manage to catch up to him.

"Well, well look who joins the part. Lone time no see Gin," Gin growls back at the blond. "aw don't be like that, after all you should be happy that the experiment went so well. Now hand over the Kurosaki's and I won't be force to end your life." Kisuke said seriously.

"Urahara, explain what your role in our life was." Ichigo all but demanded.

"Now why would you need that information, besides once I done with you, you won't be having such thoughts." The gun goes off and Ichigo falls but he never hits the floor.

Instead of just his blood there is another's plus the body that it came from. A loud thud falls as Kisuke and Gin stared at the lifeless eyes of Yoruichi. Standing over her is a very different looking Ichigo. Arm covered in red.

Gin being smart backs away slowly covering a whimpering Yuzu's mouth. He doesn't know what's going on but every instinct is telling him to get far away and he always listen to that instinct.

A growl and guns sound off and the silver fox ducks. He stays close to the ground as he can get and hopes that Ichigo snaps out of whatever blood lust he is in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: I did put a small lemon in here. There is also m-preg. This and that blood and shit. If ya don't like it then don't read it. some time skips.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Aizen walked at a leisurely pace as he passed the metal walls melted from the heat rolling off of him. it was like lava in a metal tunnel. The enclose space amplified the heat and anyone nearby was soon killed before they could reach the safety of the outside.

He knew where he was heading. He was making sure to cut the head of this particular serpent sending a message to those who would take over in the future.

The head of this one was name Genryuusai Yamamoto.

Aizen had always detested the old man. They had butted heads many times during the brunette's short years of service. Such as turning others into hybrids then using them as living weapons. It was how Aizen ended up getting a full dose turning him into something other than a hybrid.

Two years of imprisonment before breaking out taking those who also became the old man's pawns. What was a large group; roughly spilt in two. Half going with him the other with a blond name Shinji. That group hasn't been seen since.

Now the Yamamoto has made a move taking the life of one child, injuring another, and then kidnapping another two. A person didn't need to be a genius to figure out what he wanted the Kurosaki's for. The only known hybrids to be born not made.

He stopped at the door leading him to his target. Only when opening the door, it wasn't Yamamoto there but a person he would actually never suspected. One of the men who was like a son to the old geezer.

That long white hair, quiet brown eyes, and a disarming charming smile. Someone who just a good a luring others as him. Jushiro Ukitake.

"Well this is a surprise, long time no see Sosuke," the man smiled. "To what do I own such a visit?"

"Must you ask such an obvious question?" Aizen said calmly walking into the room.

Damping his power just a bit as not to overwhelm the other. Keeping in mind of the other's medical history he rather have the man alive for now. Though he was curious.

"I take it that you have over thrown Yamamoto," it was statement of fact not a question.

"Yes, sensei needed to retire. And Shunsui didn't won't the job he is instead enjoying time somewhere else," Jushiro said still smiling thought Aizen could detect the lie.

"Really Jushiro trying to lie to another liar, so mind telling me what you're really up to."

The white hair man's smile drops to a frown. "ahhaha I should have known I couldn't fool you Sosuke," a glint of madness in the man's eyes. "You are one of our best outcomes and those children are more of a success story. We would have gotten to Masaki earlier but you and Isshin had to interfere. Lucky Kisuke insert himself into the family."

Aizen was letting his power rise. The man that was like a father to all in the Court Guards was causing the most pain.

"What about your lieutenant? I highly doubt that he would allow you to harm members of his family." Aizen asks wanting to keep the other busy. He didn't want to man to notice that Aizen was getting closer ready to strike him down. But Aizen forgot about the gun that was stored in the desk or that Jushiro knew just as much about him and he knew how to manipulate people.

"Ah yes, Kaien. I tried to reason with him but the man wouldn't listen. Sadly, he wasn't the best of test subjects and had to be disposed of." Jushiro said off handily.

Now that shocked Aizen and made his even angrier. Kaien was someone who was honesty charming not needing the falseness that he and Jushiro employed. The think that the man was betrayed someone like that; not even Aizen could do that.

"I see, and what are your plans for Ichigo and his family?" he wanted info.

"Don't you know; we need more information so I decided to breed them. Unfortunately, one of the girls was lost and the other is too young to start breeding, unless we use hormone therapy. But don't think that I don't know about the male breeding ability." Here he smiled. "I know that you have claim the boy, so if you want we'll let you have as much fun with him as you like but any children he has we'll take for research."

The sudden blast of heat made the white hair man fall to his knees gasping for breath. Looking up he saw an enrage Aizen. Wings unfurled, scales covering most of his body, talon hands, and blood red eyes staring hatefully down at him.

"now ,now Sosuke there is no need to go so far," Jushiro tried to reason but a flick of his hand and another gun is drawn and fired.

It would have done a fatal blow to most normal humans but Aizen was neither. It instead never reached him. Aizen smirk before disappearing then reappearing in front of the mad man. he grabs Jushiro by the throat and lifts him up and off the floor. High enough that his feet are left dangling.

"Were are they?" Aizen was done being nice. He squeezes tighter.

"You sure you want to do that Aizen? Did you know that Kisuke is here and that he and Mayuri have already started collecting data? I never knew someone to scream so loudly after trying to hold it in." Jushiro laugh. "Poor boy no wings to hold up."

Aizen slammed the man hard again but the other still laughs. Aizen would have down more if not for a surprise sword aiming for his stomach. He didn't have long to wonder how he missed that detail. Jushiro continue to come after him while Aizen blocked and dodge the blade. He jerked when the whitette mange a hit on his cheek. The area started to go numb.

"I knew that you were coming Sosuke, so I was prepared just in case. But who would have guess that you grace us with that form its truly a sight." Jushiro says as he walks up to Aizen, "I can see why my subordinate is so charmed by that boy. I had to worry that she'll betray us to him, but that's neither here nor now."

Jushiro thrusted the blade into the dragon's side. He was going for the stomach but Aizen moved at the last second. The man shrugs it off he has managed to pin Aizen to the wall with the sword. Too caught up to notice that the man should be in pain but wasn't even fazed.

"I do wonder though why you people are so enamor with him," Jushiro says with a leer. "Maybe I should try him out myself. Then try out his little sister followed by that unique looking twin of his. wouldn't that be nice having them together again? Maybe I'll think about letting them feel what it's like carrying life; well the boys at least the little girl," a lecherous grin came on the once gentle man. "I think that I'll have them watch as I continuously fill her womb. I believe that that's the quickest way to break them. Then just to make sure that the oldest doesn't try anything I'll have him watch the same happening to young Ichigo. What do you think Aizen wouldn't your little mate look beautiful so full of—

Jushiro doesn't get to finish as Aizen impales himself further before he is freed. Since the whitette allowed himself to get so close Aizen was able to grab him but the throat before he could get away. The dragon was beyond reason now. In a fit of rage, he threw Jushiro hard against the wall before garbing him again. A cold smiled greeted the dazed man.

"No doubt those scientists have harm Ichigo but I am not that worried about him nor the threats you sprout. Ichigo can take care of himself at the moment. Instead I would be worry about those you sent to go after him. Once he hears what happen to his other family members there won't be anything left of your precious organization."

Jushiro was confused but it dawns on him when the boat lurched and terrified screams echo back to him. The smile on Aizen grew.

"Did you think that I would come alone or that I wasn't aware that Ichigo is like me. Something more than hybrid. Poor Captain Jushiro you won't be alive to witness that marvel. Not that Ichigo wouldn't kill you for the pain you have caused his family or what that dribble you were sprouting."

Aizen didn't give Jushiro time to respond as he snaps his neck then tossing him overboard. "You aren't man enough to handle someone like Ichigo."

"how very anticlimactic," he sighs. "at least Yamamoto would have been more of an advisory."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Gin watched as Ichigo took on Kisuke Urahara. He was concern when spotting the teens bandage torso but Ichigo was moving like he wasn't injured. Little Yuzu was shaking behind him hands over her mouth. She had told him in a quivering voice that it wasn't Ichigo that she was afraid of but that he wouldn't be Ichigo afterwards.

Gin could understand that. Taking the chance to glance over the chunk of wall he was able to get a better look at the transform teen. The orangette was taller with long orange hair. Two taper horns on each side of his head and twin dark lines going down over his eyes to disappear below his chin. Gin shivered when he saw the teens eyes so similar to Shiro's but not. Ichigo's was more amber then his twin's molten gold.

The orangette's once human hands were now clawed and so was he feet. He still had his tail and cat like ears but Gin was sure that when the two had run up to him earlier that Ichigo was missing a wing. Now Gin wondered why the teen had four and why they were very different from the humming bird ones Ichigo had before. Sprouting out of the teens back were four dragon like wings the bottom two smaller than the top two.

"They cut off one of his wings," Yuzu had confirmed Gin's silent question. "he was hurting really bad and I-I w-wasn't…I d-didn't k-know w-what to do!" she cried

Gin could only offer small comfort since he didn't know how to comfort the small child. He was more worried about what Aizen will do once he fines them.

Gin tensed something was wrong. He surveys the area but only found Ichigo still trying to gut Kisuke. He only had seconds before pushed Yuzu down earning a surprise cry from the girl. He didn't stay down long as he jumped back up whirl them around pushing the scared girl behind them.

"So the traitor revels himself, hello Tousen," he says with fake cheer.

Standing in front of him was Aizen's third in command, Kagami Tousen. Gin was grinning the prospect of a fright between them was something that was long overdue. He quietly tells Yuzu not to move from that spot before he is stabbing at the other man.

"Since I really don't care for the why's let's just get righto the fight shall we," the fox mocks with a bow.

The blind man says nothing before attacking. Gin allowed his features to change as their swords meet in a shower of sparks. For Gin this was revenge for what had happen to Shiro. The scent of the man in front of him was all over his koi. It was a sin that needed to be rectify.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was just starting to get out of his rage though he still was in control when he felt his body change. He paid no mind to it he was so focus on the man before him. this man who his family had trusted only to be betrayed. Ichigo was wanting his pound of flesh.

A spray of red coats his left arm as he takes Kisuke's right. Ichigo was literally disarming the blond intent on making the man's last moments very long and very painful. The teen didn't notice how slow the blond was compare to a minute ago. It wasn't that Kisuke was slowing down though it was becoming the case. It was that Ichigo had gotten much faster. However, such speed did have consequences so it was no surprise that Kisuke took advantage when he notices that Ichigo was starting to favor his right leg.

The teen didn't see it coming until the bone in his leg snapped just as he was about to take go through another burst of speed. He crumbles to ground yelling in pain from the sudden break. Kisuke manages to stand on unsteady legs.

"Such a disabling weakness Ichigo-kun," he mocks. "Well even titans fall."

"Why."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you betray us?" Ichigo asks through gritted teeth.

"Oh silly boy how could I betray you when I wasn't loyal to Isshin in the first place," the man says kneeling down next to teen. "And to tell you the truth this was plan from the moment you and your brother were nothing but a speck in your mother's womb." Kisuke's voice now a low whisper, "It will be a pleasure watching you break you breeding bitch."

Ichigo snarled, using his newly gain speed he raked his clawed hands over the blonds face. He smirked when the man yelled out hands trying to stop the flow of blood from his ruin face. Ichigo followed through with that same hand spearing the blond through the chest gripping his heart. The orangette could feel the organ beat beneath his palm.

"Urahara," Ichigo's voice was barely audible. "No one will be able to tell that your corpse was human."

Ichigo went on the tearing the man apart. His whole body was cover in red and gore. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't know who it was that grab his arm until he swung around to attack the offender. Cool brown eyes, slicked back brown hair, and a low baritone brought Ichigo out of his blood lust induce state.

"That's enough Ichigo," Aizen said. "You have done enough."

Ichigo felt himself sagging against the scaled chest belonging to Aizen. He was so tired that he didn't have enough energy to question him about his changes.

"Sleep Ichigo," the man mummer. "Sleep and let me take care of you." Ichigo didn't argue and fell asleep in the arms of Aizen.

oOooOooOooOo

He woke to a slow rocking blinking away the crud from his eyes Ichigo saw that he was in a soft bed. The sounds of waves let him know that he was either on a ship or near the ocean. He too comfortable to move just yet and had snuggling back down into the bed wrapping himself in a tight cocoon. It was the sight that an amused Aizen came upon.

He lets his fingers drift down to run through orange locks. He chuckles when Ichigo leans into the touch before yawning. The orangette opens his eyes.

"Morning," he says sleepily.

"Ah good afternoon, I figure you might be hungry you've been in bed for the last two days." Aizen said.

"Food sounds good."

They sat in comfortable silence Ichigo enjoying his food and Aizen watching him. Ichigo sat his plate aside before turning fully to his mate.

"How are my sisters and brother," he asks.

Aizen is silent and it makes Ichigo nervous. He knows what Kisuke and that clown face bastard said but he wanted it to be a lie. His hopes are dashed by the sigh Aizen gives him as he pulls Ichigo in an embraced.

"No," the teen whispers.

"I am truly sorry Ichigo."

"No!"

"I take full blame for the lost."

"NO!"

The teen jerks himself out of Aizen's hold and runs out of the room. Aizen's hears the frantic footsteps on the deck before they fade away. Aizen lets him leave knowing that the teen needed to grieve.

Ichigo runs he doesn't know where he is going but he just wants to run. To forget just to forget that everything was just one big nightmare. He would've kept on running if not for him running into a white chest then falling. He would have hit the ground if not for the two arms to catch him.

"Long time no see bro." Shiro smiled down at his twin.

Ichigo drunk in his twin's appearance. Shiro now sported an eyepatch and had a few scars around it. If Ichigo were to look he would fine more scars. He hadn't known that he was trembling but he did jump up to hug his brother. Shiro was shocked for a second before returning the hug.

"It'll be alright Ichigo," he mummers. "It'll be alright."

They stayed there until the moon rose and Shiro took Ichigo back to Aizen who was waiting for them on the deck of his small boat. They said nothing as Shiro handed his brother over to him then leaving. He still had another sibling to tend to and she was properly more traumatized then Ichigo.

"tell him that I'll see him later," he called over his shoulder.

Aizen lead Ichigo back to the cabin and laid him on the bed. To his surprise Ichigo grab the hem of his shirt. The brunette turned to the teen.

"Please stay," came a soft plea.

Aizen couldn't ignore it and laid next to Ichigo who curled up into the man's chest. Aizen stayed with him for the remainder of the night.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

The following months were a blur to the surviving Kurosaki children. They had buried both their father and Karin next to their mother. It was a family affair they didn't wish for others to know just yet. They were still staying with Aizen's group of hybrids but most had have to live in other places until the islands buildings were repaired. Ichigo was staying with Aizen on his boat while Shiro was with Gin who had a livable tree house. Yuzu went back and forth between them though she mostly stayed with Ichigo due to that fact the boat had the room.

Ichigo did get phone calls from friends once word got out about his dad and sister. He even got a letter from Renji letting him know that him and Rukia made out of the chaos and were living together. He wasn't sure about Byakuya though and Rukia had been insistent on staying near one of her brother's favorite spots until they knew for sure. Ichigo didn't know how to take that but he figures that he'll write back, eventually.

Yuzu was indeed the most traumatized and had taken to staying with either boy for the first few weeks when the nightmares were the worst. She also had taken to keeping an eye on her brother's especially Ichigo. When they buried their dead did she start to recover. One day she had gather both her brother's and told them that she wanted to continue her school years. They were at first reluctant until Aizen offer to send Yuzu to a private school abroad. She was due to leave next month.

Shiro was properly the better off he did keep a closer eye on his siblings but started to slack off when Gin took his attention most nights. He didn't smile as much anymore but Ichigo did catch him a time or two when in either in his family's presence or Gin's. the orangette knew his twins sex life was back to full swing. He had come upon his brother some mornings sitting outside with a bloated stomach. Shiro had laugh at Ichigo's red face. Shiro told Ichigo one day that he wanted to have kids with Gin but that was far off in the future. He first wanted to see the world before settling down. They left two weeks ago leaving Ichigo alone with Aizen.

It made Ichigo wonder about his own growing relationship with Aizen. For those few months the man had given the teen the much needed distance. Allowing Ichigo to make his own mind up. It first started out as small date's before Ichigo instantiated the first real kiss between them.

Aizen loved the blush the orangette sported before returning the kiss. From there Aizen had let Ichigo take the lead letting him get comfortable. So it came to no surprise when the orangette had let him make love to him.

He could remember the moans and whimpers Ichigo made as he filled him. How the teen begged form more and more. How the skin would tremble and jerk from his touches. It was a sight that Aizen guarded possessively and he bit down hard on the teens shoulder. A formal claiming mark to show those who the teen belong too. Ichigo had promptly smack him the next morning for all the bites he left behind.

It was such a morning that Aizen woke to see his little mate sleeping soundly curled into his side. He moved so not to wake him until something caught his eye. A very distinctive roundness on Ichigo.

' _ah,'_ Aizen remembered. _'Ichigo you little devil_.'

Last night Ichigo made sure that Aizen would cum inside him. it seemed that the man did so much that Ichigo look to have swallowed a beach ball. Not that Aizen was complaining he loved how his little mate had become so bold lately. He was just glad that the they wouldn't have to worry about the teen getting pregnant yet.

He thought of a great way to wake to teen up. He placed his hand over the taunt stretch skin. He knew that it was sensitive from the way Ichigo started to squirm. Aizen took to kissing and sucking the bulge.

Ichigo was moaning and had unconsciously grab Aizen's hair. The dragon moved from Ichigo's stomach to his growing length. Without pausing Aizen took Ichigo's manhood in his mouth right down to the base. The scream his orangette gave was thrilling. The teen thrashed and buck before cumming.

As he laid there panting he level a scowl at a smug Aizen. He huffed and tried to get up only to find that he was having a little trouble with his mid-section getting in the way. The blush that adorn his face made Aizen want to do more. Instead he gave his blushing mate a deep kiss.

"good morning," Aizen said.

"That was one wakeup call love," Ichigo answered. He stood grabbing his gurgling stomach. "I guess we overdid lit last night."

"I don't know," Aizen said his hand joining Ichigo's. circling the teens bloated stomach. "I think that you look lovely with my cum inside you," he said. "I think I'll keep it there and fill you up more only to plug you up. I want to see you get bigger and bigger with my essence."

Ichigo glared at his mate. Aizen chuckled at the glare.

"But this is a sight only for me and you have school soon yes," the remainder had the orangette dashing into the bathroom with Aizen following close behind. After all he knew that Ichigo will need help to release some of the pressure. It was another hour before the teen could leave.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ichigo cursed Aizen he was almost late for his accelerate classes. He couldn't go back to his school and going to any other normal schools didn't appeal to him. So he opted for the accelerated courses that one privately funded school offered. It just so happens that Aizen was the one who was funding it. Thing was that regardless who Ichigo knew he still had to follow the rules as everyone else. He could be late nor unless it was an excused absence he couldn't miss a day or he was out. Ichigo had no problem with this. He was just glad that he could hid his tail and wings now. His hair covered the tips of his ears well enough.

"Stupid Aizen almost making me late," he grumbles as he enters his classroom just before he teacher. "Made it." He was whack on the head by his teacher.

"Yes Kurosaki but just barely, do try not to make it a habit for now on."

"yes mam," he replied ducking his head.

It wasn't like he needed to study or anything. The some of the topics he already knew.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

His days blended together into a routine. It wasn't long till his finished his courses and graduated. He had thought of going to college but like his brother he wanted to explore. It had been too long since he seen his brother and sister and he missed them. The calls and letters he got from Yuzu wasn't the same as seeing her in the flesh. He was lucky to even get anything from Shiro.

With that thought in mind he talked to Aizen. Instead of letting Ichigo go globe hopping Aizen hired him. this way he was told he could travel, get paid, and Aizen knew where he was. Ichigo decided that it was for Aizen's piece of mind more than his.

So the years went by and Ichigo loved his life. He had seen his sister get engaged then married and now she was starting her own family. Shiro too was following suit. Him and Gin came back to the island and taken up residence there. Ichigo had seen a picture of a very pregnant Shiro with a smiling Gin in the background. The teen couldn't wait to visit soon.

Ichigo could imagen Shiro's face once he saw Ichigo's own pregnant stomach. It had been an accident and to add to the fact that he family is known for producing twins Ichigo was gifted with two sets. In short he was having quads.

Aizen had been strutting around with his chest puffed out since then. The dragon also had developed an obsession with the teens growing belly. His mate even went as far as using the skins sensitivity as a form of foreplay. It had driven Ichigo crazy a few times especially when his belly button popped.

Next week was the reunion before he was confined to bed rest. Ichigo couldn't see how his life would have gone if it didn't happen the way that it did. Giving his swollen belly a rub before sitting down Ichigo was bittersweet. He wished that this moment could be shared with his whole family but he could say that he was glad of the outcome.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Aizen laying next him. The brunette kissed him before joining his hand with Ichigo's on his stomach.

"I love you," he mummers.

"I love you too," Ichigo says. He deepens the kiss before rolling on top of his mate. Yep, he couldn't see how his lift would have gone not that he has what his life turn out now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story end.

Thank you for reading. I hoped that the ending was good enough. I have a time with endings.


End file.
